Avatar:  Between the Pages
by Singer of Time
Summary: You ever wonder what's going on in the little nooks of episodes, scenes, or storylines?  What hidden, untold moments there could have been in a passed time span?  This would just be one author's ideas in a collection of short stories, between the pages.
1. Getting to Know Us

((AN: I guess this will pleasantly surprise everybody watching me for Avatar stories. x3 Yes, this is gonna hopefully be another series of one-shots. I re-watched the entire series recently, and my muse gave me a few new ideas on what to write. Specifically, things that wouldn't fit into To Muse on Parenthood, or really be addressed in The Comet's Wake without a lot of side-going. And like many, I too have always been curious about the little events that go on between scenes or episodes. And I thought, hey, maybe I'd do my own take on a bunch. x3

And what better way to start off with a little drabble on how the Avatar goes about getting to know his new friends? :3 This takes place between The Avatar Returns and The Southern Air Temple.

I may even take reasonable requests on what to write in this particular collection. My only rules are simple: keep it relatively clean and keep it canon, within the time span of the series itself. Any AU situations or suggestions on alternate ships, I -will- refuse. Just so you know. :3 And don't worry, yes, I'm still working on both of my other stories. To Muse on Parenthood will update when I get ideas for that, and The Comet's wake will update fairly regularly until I run out of buffer. xP Also, yes, any situations in this are canon with both other stories, so they may reference each other from time to time. x3

With that, I hope you guys enjoy! And don't get confused if you see this story in a different category at first. I'm trying the only bypass to this current error problem that FF has regarding uploading new stories. I wish they'd get it fixed already.

And of course, everything belongs to Mike and Bryan. I just take the liberty to play with them.))

* * *

A guttural roar rang through the evening sky. The call, intimidating as it must have been, was only the affirmation tone of a massive flying bison as the rider on his head tugged the horn reins in the direction of their next destination. Upon the comfortable saddle on his back, two passengers clad in Water Tribe blue coats to protect against the cold air were still stuck in awe at what had recently happened to their simple lives.

Was it only a few days ago that they were trying to survive in their tiny village as normal, barely scratching a living out on the ice and on the edge of the frozen seas? Living in the shadow of a war and cloaked in constant fear of Fire Nation raids, with only the barest amount of hope to show?

And was it only a day or two ago that by the strangest twist of fate, they had released the world's hope from a hundred-year prison of ice? That they had become the friends and guardians of the _Avatar?_ And that just a few hours ago, they had finished making plans after narrowly escaping imprisonment on the ship of the Fire Nation prince himself?

And now, those two simple teenagers were on their way to a greater destiny. What lay ahead, they could only imagine. What dangers and deadly powers would they face, and what people would they meet? What places and things to see, after being isolated their whole lives in a world of white, snow, and cold? To say the notion was overwhelming was something of an understatement.

Of course, they knew that soon enough it would no longer come as a shock. They, mere children, would be living and surviving together on their own. And they had the objective plain as day in their minds: get the Avatar to the North Pole to begin his Waterbending training. That is, under the hope that they wouldn't be followed all too closely by the Fire Nation.

So much weight on their shoulders, and they were ready to bear it. There was never any intention to turn back. They only looked ahead, over the horizon of the ocean to whatever lurked beyond.

With the bison, Appa, flying a straight course, the Airbender at the head turned and made a grand leap back to the saddle with his new friends. He smiled when he saw them, and they smiled back. Somehow, they also knew that the Avatar was supposed to be this intimidating figure. A spirit made mortal, master of the elements. But the individual before them was also a mere child. A spirited, wide-eyed and round-faced twelve-year-old who, despite his carefree attitude, had proven to be a capable fighter and much more.

Katara certainly wasn't intimidated; she'd hoped for the Avatar's return, and that was a part of what fascinated her about him…but she knew him first and foremost as Aang, a friend whose connection to her was instant and unexplainably strong, and had been so the second he'd awoken in her arms and they'd locked eyes.

Her brother, Sokka, also wasn't intimidated; he still had yet to fully comprehend that this goofy little kid with the blue arrow...who laid out a complex plan that involved riding dangerous animals a few moments ago...was supposed to save the world. Even after he'd seen his eyes and tattoos in a blazing white glow and a feat of Waterbending that only a master could've known.

It _would_ be an interesting journey.

"We should be at our first stop in about a day," Aang informed as he settled himself into his side of the saddle across from the siblings. "Appa's pretty fast."

"You never know," Katara pointed out. "He couldn't fly after we got both of you out of that iceberg. Might probably take him a while to get up to speed."

"At least he's flying now," Aang chuckled. "We can make it anywhere, no problem."

"Psh," Sokka scoffed. "Soon as anyone says that, we _will_ have problems."

His sister lightly backhanded his shoulder. "Sokka, quit being such a pessimist. Be excited for once! We're going all the way to the North Pole, and seeing the world along the way. Think of the adventure!"

"Hehe," Aang giggled, casting a wide smile toward the novice Waterbender. "Sounds like you're not nervous about leaving home anymore."

She smiled back. "I guess not. I will miss Gran-Gran though. I hope they'll all be okay."

"'Course they will," Sokka grinned. "I trained my warriors well. They won't let the village down."

Katara discreetly rolled her eyes, and Aang shook his head. They knew that the warrior had to have been just as worried…but she also figured that so long as the Avatar and the village's only Waterbender weren't there, that the Fire Nation hopefully wouldn't have a reason to bother the small hovel of tents and igloos.

For a while, things were quiet as they relaxed back in the saddle and watched the clouds go by. Except for the occasional rumble from Appa, there was little in the way of talking. Only laying around and watching the ocean below them, or the clouds change color from the sunset as they rocketed further and further away from the South Pole.

It was Katara who decided to break the uneasy silence. "So, Aang, I was thinking. Since it seems we're all going to be flying together for a long while, we should get to know each other better. You must have questions about us, or…about the world, after 100 years and all."

He looked up with a perky grin. "That's a great idea. And _you_ might have questions for me too. After all," he crossed his arms and tried to look proud, "Me and Appa are the only Airbenders you've ever seen."

She laughed. "That's true."

"Really, you're the only person we know outside of our tribe," Sokka added, slumping into the saddle. "Of course, don't expect me to trust you right off the bat."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Aang assured, his hands raised in a gesture of peace. "But if we'll be spending weeks trying to get to the North Pole, we may as well try to be friends, right?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Don't mind him," Katara sighed. "He'll grow to like you."

"I don't know, I have that 'evil look' in my eye, remember?" He gave her a toothy grin and quirked his eyebrow, which caused her to snicker into her mitten, before continuing. "So, I guess we can do this by taking turns asking each other questions…like a game. The only rule is that you answer everything, and truthfully."

The Water Tribe siblings nodded with light grins, and Aang continued with a look toward the girl. "You wanna go first, Katara?"

"Sure," she answered with a giggle and tapped at her chin in thought. In reality, she did have _many_ questions for the Airbender…but most of them she discarded, as she remembered that he wasn't at all keen on the idea of being the Avatar yet, and so wouldn't go into anything about it. It would just be a chance to get to know Aang, the simple Air Nomad, who was letting two equally-simple Water Tribe kids travel around with him.

Finally, she settled on a simple first question. "What do you like to eat? I figure I oughta know what to make for dinner for us in the evening."

"Bah, don't you worry about dinner," Sokka grinned as he patted the boomerang sheath on his hip. "I'm a great hunter, remember? I can catch us food, easy. _You_ just have to think about cooking."

"I can worry about whatever I want, Sokka," Katara said with her eyes narrowed, none too impressed with her brother's boasting.

"A-actually, Sokka," Aang put in, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "I'm a vegetarian; I don't eat meat."

This caused him to sit up and blink at him in surprise. "_Don't eat meat?_ Are you serious? It's the _best_ food, ever."

Aang had a small frown as he straightened up to explain himself to the warrior. Already, they'd found something that they most certainly didn't share in common. "Well, see, I never liked the idea. The monks taught me that all life is sacred, and should be respected. Besides, I like animals, and the thought of eating them…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

He was comforted, however, as Katara gently touched his shoulder with a smile of warmth. "It's okay, Aang. There's always the nuts and berries and things we can gather up, and we'll have to make sure we have enough money to buy supplies."

The Airbender gratefully smiled back. "Thanks, Katara."

"Okay, fine," Sokka begrudgingly acquiesced to the idea, "But for the record, I hope you don't try to press _us_ into being vegetarians. I'm still eating meat, and that's that."

Aang raised his palm in promise. "Don't worry; I won't…the monks also taught me about tolerance. What you guys prefer to do, I won't judge or press it."

"That'll be just fine," Katara said with a light chuckle. "Besides, you can make a _lot_ of dishes with just herbs and stuff."

"Air Nomads are famous for desserts, too," the Airbender grinned. "You haven't _lived_ until you tried a fruit pie."

Sokka cocked his head to the side slightly. "So you eat a lot of pies and stuff, and you're _still_ that thin?"

Aang shrugged with a shy smirk. "Maybe that's just me?"

"Maybe you're just really energetic," Katara laughed, remembering how fast he could run through the snow after a penguin. "Anyway," she turned to Sokka, "Your turn; do you have a question for him?"

"He already asked why I was thin," Aang smirked. "That counts as a question. It's my turn."

"Aw, man!" Sokka grumbled. "Cheater."

"I don't cheat," Aang sagely raised a finger. "I work the angles."

"Mrfle-flbbn _Airbenders_..." he grumbled under his breath.

He and Katara shared a brief laugh at the warrior's expense before regarding each other again. It only took Aang a second to come up with a question that he secretly hoped would also be a compliment for her. "I like that necklace you have, Katara," he said gesturing to the trinket on her neck. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, thanks," she said with a light smile, gingerly raising her hand to frame the amulet between her thumb and finger. It glimmered a whitish blue in the waning sunlight. "It was my mother's necklace. It was passed down to me after…well…" she paused, and the smile faded from her face. It was a strange feeling, sharing her life's most traumatic moment with an outsider.

He watched her, curious, but concerned. "After what?" he gently asked.

She looked back up, and something in her eyes seemed…aged. Sad and worn away. It was a look that no girl her age should have. And yet, behind eyes of blue that were usually so happy and hopeful, there was sorrow. "…After she died," she finished in an even tone.

"Oh…" Aang breathed, clenching his teeth and turning his head with guilt; he never thought his question would inadvertently give her such trouble. His eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

She looked up and saw his troubled expression, which caused her to rest her hand on his arm. "It's okay…you didn't know. And I didn't mind telling you." The smile slowly returned to her face. "You're a friend now. You have a right to ask and to know."

His eyelids cracked open again to face her, and his heart was lifted once again by the warmth in her expression. "I'm glad to hear that."

"If we're done being mushy," Sokka interrupted, causing Katara to shoot him a glare and Aang to blink himself out of the daze he was in, "I'm waiting for my turn again."

"Will you be patient?" Katara groaned. "You're so bossy."

"Just being a big brother, little sister," he mockingly cooed and patted her on the head, causing her to slap his wrist away with an annoyed snarl.

Aang couldn't help but laugh at the display of Sokka visibly getting on Katara's nerves. _These two make me wonder what having a brother or sister WOULD be like._ "Yeah, Sokka, be patient," he shook his head, "Let Katara have her turn."

Smirking gratefully, the Waterbender looked him over before giving a curious hum and pointing toward his forehead. "I've been kinda curious about your arrows. If you don't mind me asking, what are they for?"

"Ah," Aang said as he absently traced his own forehead where the azure tattoo was etched. He looked as if he was expecting such a question eventually...and he did, as he had to go through it in his travels long before. "The arrows are symbolic. They're modeled a bit after the sky bison markings." The Airbender grinned proudly. "When an Airbender masters the martial art, he gets arrows to mark him so."

"Huh," Sokka hummed in true fascination. "I just thought it was some kinda cool fashion statement."

"So, wait," Katara cut in, staring at him with wide eyes. "So, you're not only an Airbender, but a _master_?"

"Yep," Aang said, puffing out his chest. "The youngest Master Airbender ever."

"Man," Katara shook her head. "Even if you're not a Waterbender…yet…it's a real trip to still meet a _master_ bender. I guess you knew what you were talking about when you told me to 'let go of fear'."

Aang nodded. "The monks say that even though the disciplines of the four bending elements are different, the basic ethics of bending itself is all the same. Spirit and an inclination to nature. And confidence," he added with a light smile to Katara.

"Well," she shrugged almost shyly. "I suppose I can try to be so confident when I learn Waterbending."

"You'll do great," he said without pause. Then, he turned to Sokka with a chuckle. "Okay, _now_ it's your turn."

"Finally," the warrior sighed and sat up, narrowing his eyes at the young Airbender. "You never really answered me the first time. How do you think you got in that iceberg and didn't freeze to death? Some kind of Avatar thing?"

"Sokka!" Katara hissed. "No Avatar questions, he's not that comfortable with that, you know!"

"Oh, come on, you never said that was part of the whole questions thing!" he argued.

"It's okay," Aang cut in before any arguments could ensue. "I'll answer any question I can, like I said; it's only fair. As for that…um…you know, what I said before is still true too. I'm not sure _how_ I survived. I can only barely remember how I got frozen. I was flying on Appa over the ocean, when this _huge_ wave sucked us under." His look turned thoughtful. "I remember sinking into this black, endless hole, and letting go of Appa's reins. And then…then nothing else, before you found me."

"Well…" Katara murmured, thinking of the situation. "Your eyes and arrows were glowing when we saw you in the iceberg, and you seemed to be floating in this big bubble of space."

The Airbender's eyes widened slightly, and then he nodded to himself in understanding. "I guess my Avatar spirit saved me, then. I was told that I had that kind of power, but I didn't know that it could be triggered like that."

"Maybe it even kept you alive for 100 years," Sokka intervened, his voice set to a fascinated mutter.

"Maybe…" Aang hummed, his voice merely a pensive whisper.

Then, the thoughtful atmosphere waned as the tribesman sighed and slumped back again. "Bending and Avatar spirits, flying bison…can my life _get_ any weirder?"

"You shouldn't ask," Katara said with an ironic tone, "It _will_ get weirder."

"Then I'd better get used to it soon," Sokka grumbled. "'Cause otherwise, I'm gonna go crazy and _beg_ the Fire Nation to take me."

The two younger children simply laughed. "Katara, my next question's for you," Aang smirked, "Is Sokka _always_ such a grouch?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation and laughed again.

"Oh, har-de-har," the warrior snorted. "From the looks of things, it seems I might be the only sensible one in this group."

"Sensible?" Katara challenged, her hands balled into fists and resting on her side. "This is from the guy who expects a bunch of five-to-eight-year-olds to defend a village."

"They _can!_" he growled. "I trained them well."

The laughter continued on…yet as it trickled into silence, Aang started to frown, as it dawned on him that he indeed had something more to ask. A part of him was afraid to do so…but he knew that it _had_ to be questioned, or else, he would never know what the situation with the world was.

Perhaps it was the Avatar side of him that needed that knowledge, for the state of balance that he so had to keep. 100 years was a long time to be kept out of the loop, however the case.

"Guys," he tentatively spoke up, "If it's okay, can I go a second time? I have to know something."

The siblings exchanged worried glances before regarding him again. "Of course, Aang," Katara nodded.

He turned before them and sat up, steeling what resolve he had to be prepared for the answer. "About this war with the Fire Nation that you said has been going on for 100 years…can you tell me…what exactly happened?"

The breath stilled in both Sokka and Katara's lungs. They both knew that this was coming. Aang could deny his role as the Avatar all he wanted…but soon enough they all knew it would have to be addressed. And for a second time they all felt it…this weight on their shoulders that no group of children should ever have to hold. Fate worked in weird, cruel ways…but at least for Katara, there was always the hope that there was a meaning to the madness they were sure to face.

"Well…" Katara began. "From what Gran-Gran has told us, the Fire Nation just one day led an attack on the other three kingdoms. For a long time, they've been just…destroying everything, trying to take over the Earth Kingdom. Our father and the men of the tribe are out helping with the war, but…we don't know really how they're doing. All we know comes from passerby traders…nobody's won yet."

"And they've been ruthless in their attacks," Sokka added, his voice dark. "Our tribe used to be much bigger. But they've been wiping us out with raids…before that ponytailed freak came to capture you, the last raid came when Katara and I were young."

Katara's eyes squinted shut, as she was reminded of that particular day. Her mother's death stung her in the heart and sent violent chills into her blood, ever since. "And when Gran-Gran was a girl," she eventually spoke through trembling words, "They used to come to capture Waterbenders." Her eyes opened again, and that sorrowful, aged look was there, heavy in her appearance. "That's why I'm the only one."

Aang took it all in with utter disbelief. Now that he had the time to actually think about it, he found it hard to let it in. He couldn't open the doors of his mind allow every frightening, horrid, appalling detail that stared him in the face.

He was lost for 100 years.

The Fire Nation was warring with the rest of the world.

The potential for what he could see in this vastly different age scared him to the very core. And for the first time, he truly wondered. _Why did I run away?_

"Aang?" Katara softly beckoned and scooted closer to the stunned Air Nomad, with Sokka on his other side and acting out of genuine concern.

Their mere presence, friendly and comforting and close, seemed enough to bring him out of his daze and ask the question that he feared the most.

"And…the Airbenders? They're not really…extinct…are they?"

They didn't answer for a long moment. The truth was in their actions as they both averted their gaze away from him.

Still, he knew he had to press on. "Remember the rules," he said. "Answer everything."

It was true…they were still within the boundary of their agreement, and they had the honor to follow it. This was the test of true friendship, a test that would be given to them again and again throughout their journey to keep them together…whether they could rely on each other for every grain of truth and every harrowing obstacle.

"According to the story…" Katara began hesitantly, "The war started with an attack on the Air Nomads. And…they were wiped out."

"So…it's very possible that you could be the only Airbender in existence," Sokka confirmed. "I'm sorry."

Aang's first instinct was to not believe it. In the time frame of his own head, he was only with his people just days ago. How could he possibly know how to imagine fitting another time frame of 100 years of war in between?

"…I _can't_ be the last Airbender," he confirmed, mostly to hear it for himself. "My people wouldn't have sat around just waiting for a war to happen. Some of them _had_ to have escaped."

His two friends shared uncertain, uneasy glances before giving him equally encouraging smiles. "Maybe so. Hey, you never know until you see, right?" Katara stated, her optimism unfailing.

He slowly smiled back. "Exactly. And besides, we'll be able to see for ourselves soon enough. Our first stop is the Southern Air Temple, where I'm from."

Katara's eyes lit up with fascination. "Really? We get to see an Airbender temple?"

"Yep," Aang grinned. "You guys are lucky."

Sokka snorted. "I'll be lucky if we survive this whole trip." He leaned back on the edge of the saddle again. "So, um…whose turn is it to ask questions again? I lost track."

"Aang went twice," Katara recalled. She had decided to keep her close position next to the Airbender, not even giving a second thought on doing so.

"Well, actually, my first question was a joke," Aang pointed out with a short laugh.

Katara nodded. "So, it's my turn."

"Ask away," he said with a short bow of his head and a flourish of his hand, for humor's sake. Somewhere in the background, Sokka muttered something incoherent.

"Well, we've never really seen a sky bison, like you said," Katara said with a quick glance down to the back of Appa's head. "Is he yours, or did the monks have some kind of place to keep them, or what?"

"Both," Aang chuckled as he leaned over the edge of the saddle to stroke the fur on the bison's back. "They're bred by the nuns at the Eastern Air Temple and kept by the traveling Air Nomads. We all get sky bison to ride on when we're young, and they're kept in huge stables. Appa and I are lifelong friends. Right, buddy?"

The bison let out a mirthful roar in response.

It never failed to give Sokka a slight chill when he heard (and felt) the beast's vocalizations. "So, this big fluffy monster doesn't eat people, right?"

Aang barked a laugh. "Are you kidding? Appa wouldn't hurt a fly. He's as vegetarian as me."

"Whew," Sokka sighed.

Katara laughed. "Something else to know about Sokka; he's paranoid."

"Hey, paranoia can save your life," he said, his finger in Katara's face.

She sighed and shoved him away. "If that's true, you're living in a bubble of it."

"I like my bubble," Sokka pouted. "Don't poke it."

"Oooh, poor Sokka and his bubble," Katara mocked, reaching over and 'poking' the air in front of her brother. "Look, I'm poking it!"

"Hey! I _said_ no poking!"

"It's gotta pop _sometime…_"

"You will _not_ pop the Sokka bubble."

_POP!_

At the sound of the air loudly imploding nearby, all arguing ceased; courtesy of Aang's sneaky Airbending maneuver as he grinned at the two of them with his hands still holding a little ball of wind.

And then, the young Avatar was laughing hysterically with his new friends joining in soon enough. This instant, included with the feelings of comfort and true sense of loyalty between them all, told him that he would never regret taking this journey, so long as they were together.

"Okay…I guess you're okay, kid," Sokka snickered as he regained his composure and patted the Airbender on the shoulder.

"Glad you _finally_ approve, big brother," Katara said in a snarky manner as she too rested a hand on Aang's arm.

In the next moment, there came a tonal roar from Appa as they flew over a few patches of land on the water.

The Airbender leaned over the side to see what was up. "I guess Appa's tired after all," he relayed. "It's almost dark anyway; we should land and make camp somewhere. And tomorrow we can make for the Patola Mountain Range."

"Fine with me," Sokka said as he stretched his arms out in front of him. "I'm dyin' for something to eat."

"Keep your pants on," Katara said as the bison touched down on a small island filled with evergreen trees. "For all our sakes," she muttered.

Sokka snorted as he leaped off the bison first, boomerang in hand, to take a quick look around the area and make sure it was safe enough for them to sleep there…one could never be to careful with the Fire Nation, he reasoned.

As Aang started off himself and waited for Katara to throw down the sleeping bags, he smiled. "I got one more question to ask you, if I might."

"Sure," she said with a smile back as she reached for them. "It's your turn anyway."

"That's true," he chuckled and caught the bags in floating cushions of air down to his hands as they were tossed. "It's a simple one. Do you guys think you'll like traveling with me?"

As Katara handed him the last bag and regarded him with curious eyes, Aang couldn't help but silently rethink his question. _If YOU will like traveling with me._

Her instant smile was genuine, only serving to intensify the truth of her answer. "Of _course_ we will, Aang." She looked away briefly. "I admit, I'm still nervous about leaving home and everything…but I like it already too. I'm happy to get this opportunity, to get out and learn Waterbending and see the world…and definitely to help end the war. And don't be fooled by Sokka's attitude. I'm a hundred percent sure he is too."

Heartened by the answer, Aang had an ever-mirthful smile as he walked around to Appa's tail and climbed it to offer her a helping hand down off the saddle.

"Then _I'm_ happy as well," he relayed with sincerity in his youthful tone as she placed his hand in his.

And from that day onward, the three young travelers could only learn so much more, and grow that much closer.


	2. A Mend for Confusion

((AN: This short story (which came out a bit longer than any of my previous ones x3) Takes place between The Ember Island Players and the first part of Sozin's Comet.

So, thus...I apologize in advance for all the Kataangst. I've been in a rather melancholy mood for a while (trying to deal with my own relationship worries can do that), and writing is one of the ways I like to let out such stress. It just happened to come out perfectly for a story that contains my own take on what might have happened to our favorite pair after they saw the play.

I've read a few great takes from some authors on how they worked out their confusion (they weren't awkward at all with each other when Sozin's Comet started, or else they did a GREAT job hiding it x3), some of which I could even think would happen perfectly in canon. Still, it's nice to follow the muse's urgings and write my own version. And yes, I do imagine Zuko wanting to help out. He -does- prove himself insightful enough in the series, and there are parallels between him and Aang that he could very well reference. ZUKO SHIPS KATAANG, Y'ALL. xP

*Ahem* So yeah...lots of Kataangsty goodness, but don't worry, there's a happy ending. After all, we know what happens in the future, right? ^^

All characters belong to Mike and Bryan. Enjoy, peeps.))

* * *

It tugged incessantly at Katara's mind…the sleep that she knew was there, and was begging her to partake in. But for a reason that her exhausted, irritated, troubled brain had yet to pinpoint, she _couldn't_ sleep.

The entire group had come back to the Fire Lord's Ember Island mansion only a couple of hours ago, returning from what Sokka had promised would be a good break from their daily regiment of training and planning for the war's end; a night at the theater. And to his and everyone else's chagrin, it had been anything _but_ a good distraction. If something was accomplished, it only made it all worse.

The whole thing had troubled the Waterbender from the beginning, interesting as it would have been to see their lives played through the eyes of a playwright from the Fire Nation. From beginning to end, the performance of "The Boy in the Iceberg" was not a tribute to their deeds, but an outright _mockery._

And then she thought of Aang, who had shared similar distaste. It was _his_ deeds they were mocking above all, and he had to have been hurt the most. But what certainly stood out in her mind the most was his conversation with her on the balcony of the theater.

And like a shock, she realized the very reason that she couldn't sleep.

_He never said "good night" to me._

Her heart felt like it had been stung. Of course, it was the same with everyone; after the play, the spirits of each group member felt like it had been tugged out of their very bodies and left all of them without energy to speak of. If any tidings of good sleep were told, it was only through grumbles and mutters as they all walked to their separate bedchambers.

Still…even at the end of some of his worst days, Aang had always wished her a good night, often before anyone else. _Always._

But not tonight. He hadn't even spared her, or much of anyone for that matter, a passing glance as he returned to his room with a heavy slump of his shoulders.

And his demeanor wasn't at all usual for him. There was something different in his pain-induced lethargy. Not just hatred for the play. Not just the tragic surprise of the ending, and his glimpse of a possible defeat. And not just the standing ovation that the theater's patrons gave at the sight of the Avatar's death.

The only name she could think of for the painful energy he was giving off was "heartbreak". Try as she might not to see it that way, she _knew_…that was indeed what it was.

She buried her face in the pillows and squinted her eyes shut, willing absolute darkness to shroud her sight in the wake of her sudden feeling of shame. _I can't blame him for avoiding me,_ Katara's thoughts confessed. _I hurt him. I saw it in his eyes…the look he gave me…_

_ Is it really better this way?_

The Waterbender thought she'd decided it for herself a while ago. She couldn't be a distraction…she couldn't let him think that way with a war going on, with the world's well-being on his shoulders. And a part of her had been irritated with him; to be so bold as to _kiss_ her, after she'd made clear her confusion…told him already that it wasn't the right time…!

_And it certainly isn't,_ she told herself. But yet, the stone-cold weight in her stomach and the pain in her heart still lingered, arguing with the insistent, hard logic of her mind.

_But…I didn't want him to act this way towards me now. Like I'm not even here. What was I expecting, though? That things would just be happy and perfect again? He must hate me, or fear me, or think that I hate HIM…_

Her eyes opened again and she partially rose from the bed, looking around dully in the darkness of the room. A part of her wanted to find him…talk to him…comfort him and tell him that wasn't the case. To hear his voice, see his smile; let him tell her that things were okay. But another part of her also knew that perhaps it wouldn't help. It would only make things worse, maybe serve to have him push her away, or to cement them in a situation that they could never escape from.

So despite her brain giving the command to her feet to get her up and move…she just couldn't.

The thoughts broiled and stewed inside of her, until they stoked the fires of her irritation all the more. A fight was going on between her mind and heart, only evidenced by tightly-shut eyes and quivering fingers clamped to her knees.

_I can't THINK like this! Why should I even care so much? It was just a stupid play. None of it was real, he knows that!_

_ Why. Should. I. Care?_

_ …Because I do._

Tears fought their way through her eyelids and onto her cheeks.

_Because he hasn't even looked at me since._

Her teeth clenched to fight back the sob in her throat.

_Because I've lost him now._

She remembered a time some months ago, when he'd treated her like this before. But he'd done that with everyone, trying to suppress his feelings after losing Appa. Her heart stung like that too, when he'd even refused her comfort. He was cold and unfeeling when usually he'd brought light to her days. In that way, he felt lost to her.

And then it did so again, after she'd spent those long days, those few long weeks, reviving him from the brink of death. Only for him to push her away and abandon her. Abandon them all. She had never been more scared and mad all at once, because _she'd lost him again. _Dead in her arms once…dead to the feelings in her heart.

_I don't want to lose him…at all._

_ But does that mean I love him? I've asked myself this before…but I don't know. I just don't know!_

Katara could not have this battle in her mind. As she fell back into the bed and turned over into the now-cold-again pillows, she let her tears flow and her muffled cries die into the thick cushions until they exhausted her…and then, she willed herself to sleep, the irritation in her being let out in the only way it could be right then.

_I can't lose him._

Unconsciously, the back of her hand brushed against her lips, and she was instantly reminded of the soft tenderness behind Aang's kisses. She began reminiscing, and even fantasizing on each of them. The Cave of Two Lovers…the back of the submarine before the Invasion…

…The play…

She winced, and steeled herself back to reality, clenching the pillow tightly as she drifted off.

_But I might lose him anyway. And I can't let myself hope for anything more. Can't let him think of anything but the fight._

_ Tomorrow. I have to talk to him tomorrow._

_ …Please let him listen._

* * *

The next day, the sun warmed the beach and brought with it a new day's hope for the young heroes catching its sight.

But still, memories of the play still lingered around long enough to give them all disconcerting moods…and so they all did what they could to wipe it from their heads.

Most of Sokka's time was spent with Suki, and vice-versa. They trained and sparred like mad, determined not to let the play's ending be a reality. Katara had made the excuse to review all of her highest-level Waterbending forms on her own by the ocean. Toph had decided to use the beach to refine her Sandbending a little more.

As for Aang and Zuko, they took a cue from the others and went through as many Firebending moves and drills as possible. The Fire Prince was at least relieved to know that the Avatar was a very quick learner once all of his qualms about practicing the art were out of his mind. Forms that had taken Zuko himself weeks to perfect, Aang had done so in mere minutes. Anyone watching could have thought it very possible that he could practically master the art just in time for the arrival of Sozin's Comet in only a few days.

But there was more to the young Air Nomad's thoughts than practicing his Firebending, a fact that even Zuko picked up on after a while. Throughout that day, Aang had been a rather perfect student; attentive, serious, diligent, and stoic.

Which wasn't like him _at_ _all._

_He'd have at least tried to joke with me by now,_ Zuko thought as they finished the last of their drills, blasting fire from their fists and palms artfully without any fear of the intense heat so near their skin. _I don't think I've seen him look me in the eye all day._

When finally they entered their final stance and ended the training with simultaneous deep breaths and formal bows, Zuko grinned at his once-enemy, now his pupil. "You've really moved up today. I'm actually impressed for once."

"Thanks, Zuko," Aang said with only the slightest smile back as he came out of his bow and walked past, reaching for his Air Nomad robes.

"Just 'Zuko'?" the prince joked, crossing his arms. "No 'Sifu Hotman'?"

The Avatar made a sound like something between a scoff and a chuckle as he finished with his robe and replaced his shoes. "You told me to stop calling you that." His smile, if he had one, quickly vanished. "Sorry, but at the moment, I want to take this training seriously. You understand."

The Firebender confusedly quirked his good eyebrow, before giving him a quick nod. "Okay, no problem. Now's a good time for a break anyway. Go out and go swimming or something for a while."

Aang seemed to pause at the notion. A few awkward seconds passed before he answered again. "Yeah, guess I might do that," he replied, his voice seemingly absent and quiet right then. "Seeya later."

As Zuko watched him leave, he noticed the young boy pause and steal a look towards the short steps lining the edge of the courtyard; where normally, the others would have been sitting and watching them train.

His eyes lingered on a single particular spot before he seemed to dismiss a thought and walk off; not toward the beach, as the prince suggested, but somewhere into the woods where Appa was lounging.

Zuko hummed thoughtfully, wondering what exactly could have been going on in Aang's head. It could have been the play—it affected everyone in the same way—but at least the others had gone back into a routine and forgotten about it by now. It was like overnight, he was transformed.

As his teacher pondered, the thought that the Avatar tried to dismiss before was still buzzing at him from the back of his mind, recalling the empty little stairway and the single space he'd eyed.

_She didn't come to watch me train this time._

His frown increased. _It's probably just as well. She needs the time and the space after my mishap at the play. I'll give it to her. There's…more important things to focus on, anyway._

Though he resigned himself to that conclusion, it was still hard to completely convince himself that nothing was more important than the ache it put in his chest, knowing that she was going to deliberately avoid him for who knew how long.

* * *

Suki sat between Toph and Sokka on a grassy hill once their individual training was over with, so they could all spend just a few lazy hours in the sun.

Or at least, almost all of them. Aang was presumably meditating by himself somewhere far off, or still training with Zuko.

And Katara was far below their position, calf-deep in the calm ocean tide as she continued her nigh-endless Waterbending practice.

They regarded her with some degree of fascination for her forms. Normally she was as calm as the water itself. She ebbed, she flowed, and she conducted the swells with nothing but fluid grace.

Now, though, her forms were a little choppy and rushed. She conjured not gentle ripples or slow waves, but small riptides and dangerous whiplashes. She beckoned the tides—_challenged _them—to knock her off her feet and into the sand, but they only lobbed at her enough to make her feel the impact through her body like a drum. She mimicked the fury of Nature in the twines of her own irritation and self-anger.

The three friends watched wordlessly from their perch, until they were joined by a fourth presence from behind. "What's up, guys?" Zuko inquired as he stepped up and ran his tired fingers through his short jet-black hair.

"Nothing, just watching Katara train," Sokka answered, briefly glancing back to the prince. "She's been at it all day."

He followed their line of sight to where the Waterbender was still tirelessly conducting her rain of commands over the swells. It seemed that she was using her bending less for training and more for letting loose her emotions on something tangible. "She's getting fierce with those moves," he observed.

"Yeah…something about her has been off," Suki mused, looking between her friends. "She hasn't talked to anyone. She simply stays here and Waterbends, or sits for a while. I'm a little weary of just the thought of asking what's up."

Sokka shrugged. "The play? It's gotten to all of us, but I thought today everyone would just forget it."

"It's a little hard to forget something like _that,_" Zuko said with a pitying head shake. "But I admit; it seems to have gotten to her more than us. And to Aang, too."

"To Aang?" Sokka echoed curiously. "Where is he, anyway? I thought you guys were training."

"We were," the prince confirmed. "But now he just wants to be by himself, too. It's weird. He barely spoke to me when we trained. I'm wondering if I did something that bugged him."

"It can't be you," Suki assured. "He's the Avatar; he's got a lot on his mind right now, and probably recognizes the urgency of it after what we've seen."

Sokka nodded. "That could be. But something's still nagging me." He glanced up at Zuko. "You know if Katara talked to him at all today?"

"No," he said. "I don't think he's talked to _anybody_ but me today. And even then, barely."

"Strange," the Water Tribe warrior hummed. "The two of them are usually found together a lot. I asked because I talked to Katara earlier, and whenever I mentioned Aang, she got upset and changed the topic."

"So they're fighting?" Zuko guessed, blinking with interest. "How come?"

"Oh, for pity's sake!" Toph finally spoke up, tossing her arms in the air. "_I'm_ supposed to be the blind one here! Doesn't anyone see what's going on? Katara's probably out of it because something happened between her and Aang, and he's the same way. They're in love, you know."

"In _what?"_ Sokka blurted out and whirled to face Toph, his eyes wide.

"Not like I can ignore whenever their heartbeats speed up around each other sometimes," Toph matter-of-factly stated. "Try as I might. I could be wrong, though, but it seems to me that's the case."

Suki's head tilted as she continued to watch Katara along with the others. "I sorta had a feeling about that, actually."

"Well…I've noticed it too," Sokka admitted, scratching the back of his head. "At least, I thought they had a crush on each other for ages and just couldn't say anything. But in _love?_"

Zuko briefly glanced to the side, thinking to himself. _Well, no wonder._

"So then, what do we do?" Suki inquired. "Just let them come to terms with it?"

"Playing matchmaker would probably only get them mad," Toph guessed, and then smirked despite herself. "Even if the humiliation factor's worth a laugh."

"I say we let it be," Sokka sighed. "They know what's important, and they won't be mad at each other for much longer. They're best friends. In love or not, if I know those two, they're joined at the hip."

"It's probably not that easy, Sokka," Zuko pointed out, crossing his arms. "Neither of them are themselves right now. And they're both too stubborn to talk to each other any time soon. Something _really_ upset them both. If they don't settle this by the time we all turn in, I'm gonna have a little man-to-man talk with the Avatar."

"Why you?" Sokka blinked.

The prince quirked an eyebrow. "Because I imagine _you_ probably don't want to possibly talk to him about falling in love with your sister. Spirits know _I_ wouldn't with mine," he muttered with a disgusted lip quirk.

Sokka mirrored the look. "The boy's got a point there."

"Gee, Firebug, didn't peg you for the romantic type," Toph teased.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I have—_had_—a girlfriend," he pointed out. "I don't know everything, but I _do_ know how a war tends to drive people apart from the ones they care about."

"Well…" Suki sighed and leaned against Sokka's shoulder, unconsciously seeking the support that he always gave her. "I just hope they can be happy again."

As they all saw Katara finally succumb to the exhaustion of her latest bending drills and fall back onto the sand, water rushing heedlessly over her feet and hands, Sokka could be heard muttering his own agreement. "For their sakes."

* * *

And so, beneath their notice, the two benders were observed throughout the rest of the day. As it waned on and the sun slowly trekked across the sky, neither of them made any conscious effort to speak to the other, even though a part of their hearts were begging and pleading with them to listen to reason.

The only time they were seen together that day was at dinner, when everyone reconvened to eat their fill in the quiet of the training yard. They sat across from each other in the circle…eyes only upon the food in their hands, saying nothing. They barely acknowledged the other aside from quick, stolen glances.

One could cut the tension with a sledgehammer, it felt so thick. Their friends tried to keep the mood alive by engaging in small talk and banter, even going so far as to make fun of the play ("Suki, did my butt _really_ look fat in that dress…?").

But even though the jokes got a few small giggles out of everyone, the look in Aang and Katara's eyes didn't go unnoticed. They were mentally exhausted and at war on the inside.

* * *

As the six fighters re-entered the mansion and prepared for sleep that night, Zuko made his way to Aang's room with a sigh, ready to make good on his word. _Sheesh, I'm about to give advice to the Avatar. Life is SO weird._

He found the Airbender in question sitting cross-legged on the balcony of his sleeping quarters and staring out at the last bit of dusk. Either he had finished meditating or was about to; whatever the case, he was frozen to the spot and lost to his thoughts.

"Hey, Aang," Zuko called from the door and leaned on the entrance, arms crossed. "Think I can talk to you a moment?"

The younger boy sat up a little straighter and spared the prince a quick glance. "Sure, Zuko," he answered simply and evenly.

"I'm wondering what's up with you all of a sudden," the Firebender said, launching to the point after a slight pause. "You've been in this mood all day. I like that you're taking your Firebending practice seriously, but I can tell that something's up. So, you might as well spit it out."

Aang frowned. "You're not exactly a very comforting person, you know."

"I know," the other sighed. "I'm trying to work on that. But, at least I'm here to listen."

The other boy didn't spare a reply. Zuko took his silence as a sign to urge on. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your mood has something to do with the play."

He wasn't sure in the shadowy darkness, but he could've sworn that he saw a shudder pass through the Avatar's body.

After a few more seconds of Aang finding his words while his teacher patiently waited for a reply, he sighed in resignation. "That play…it really hurt. In different ways."

"Don't need to tell me," Zuko admonished, glancing away briefly. "They shoved everything I've ever regretted right up in my face. It's gotten to _everybody…_especially you and Katara."

Aang _definitely_ tensed up at the sound of her name. "…What do _you_ know about Katara?" he said, just a little venomously.

The prince's eyes widened slightly. "Nothing, actually. I had to hear from Sokka that she's been out of it all day too. She hardly did anything except beat herself up a bit with her Waterbending practice. Something's hurting her."

_Make that some-one-, _Aang corrected in his mind as his posture softened and his face scrunched as if in pain. "Sorry for being so cross," he said after a moment. "Just…you reminding me of Katara also reminded me of the parts of the play where she only saw me as just a friend. A little brother." He briefly turned his head to regard the Firebender. "And also the one scene with you two…"

Zuko got the gist instantly, and he quickly raised his hands. "Wha…no, NO, no _way, _Aang, trust me, she _doesn't_ like me that way. As for me, she's an okay friend and all, but…" He sighed and slumped back against the wall. "I told you this already. My heart belongs elsewhere. So if that's what you've been mad with me about, you've got _nothing_ to be afraid of."

The Airbender turned to regard him fully, and let out a long sigh as he rubbed the heel of his hand over his forehead. "I know…I know. Ugh. Sorry. I'm all messed up and being stupid. It's just…" His eyes narrowed, and he kept his line of vision to his feet as he spoke. "You'll probably think I'm an idiot."

"Aang, if _you're_ an idiot, that means _I_ should've captured you long ago and we shouldn't be here right now," the prince deadpanned with a snort. "So just try me."

The Avatar hesitated before speaking. "During the play's intermission, I confronted Katara about her feelings for me. And she said she was confused and didn't know. That it wasn't the right time, there was a war going on."

"So…what'd you say?" Zuko inquired.

"I didn't say anything. I kissed her."

_That_ certainly caused the Firebender to blink in surprise. "You _what?"_

"You heard me. I kissed her." Aang groaned into his hands. "And she ran off. Now she won't even speak to me, because I pushed this issue on her." His head shook. "And what's worse, it means I _know_ she doesn't feel the same way I do."

Zuko straightened up and tilted his head, almost sympathetically. "…You really care about her, don't you?"

Aang lifted his head, and Zuko could see more depths in his half-lidded eyes than he had ever seen the twelve-year-old exhibit before. "Katara…she's always been more than a friend to me. She's special. She keeps me on my feet, and happy, and I've _never_ felt like that about anyone else. I lost count of how many times she's saved my life; and how's about the part where she pretty much _brought me back from the dead?_" he practically shouted, waving his arms around his head before letting them fall at his sides again.

He lowered his head, and his voice trembled. "Zuko, I care about her more than I can even tell you. I _love her._"

It was hard for the Firebender to even reply to that. The absolute certainty in Aang's voice when he spoke those three words was surprising, and definitely couldn't be denied. It wasn't just a little crush they were dealing with, as Sokka had thought. It was deeper than neither he nor Katara could _begin_ to figure out, especially at the ages they were…and at the situation they faced.

Aang spoke again after the words sunk in for the two of them. "I always thought that if there's _one_ thing I wanted before I went off to face Ozai…and possibly never came back…it would be to let her know how I feel, and know that she might feel the same. But…maybe I'm just being selfish. All I've accomplished is pushing her away."

Zuko milled over this information for a moment before taking a deep breath and steeling his gaze with Aang's. "Katara _does_ have something of a point."

The boy looked stricken. "What do you mean?"

The prince's face softened just slightly. "You're the Avatar…but we all tend to forget that you're also just a twelve-year-old kid, like any other kid just starting to understand about matters of the heart, with too much on his plate. In an ideal world you shouldn't even be fighting a war, or worrying about beating a tyrant. But this isn't an ideal world."

Aang grimaced, turning his head. "So you agree that it also isn't the right time to be thinking about love."

"I'm just thinking of what Katara might be thinking right now, which is what you should do for a second," he pointed out, his gaze turning distant. He seemed to be thinking of what exactly to say next. "…Just before I left to join you guys, I wrote Mai a letter and told her I was leaving. Effectively, I broke up with her."

The Airbender looked up, surprised. "But, you just said you still loved her, a moment ago."

"I did, and I do," Zuko sighed. "Lemme get to the point. I broke up with her _because_ I love her enough to not let her get involved and hurt, or worse. I'm protecting her feelings so that this war doesn't hurt us any more than it has. And I imagine Katara's doing the same kinda thing to you."

Intrigued and surprised, Aang lifted his head again. "I…never thought about that. But how do you figure so?"

"Because I know she _does_ care about you, a lot more than you might think right now." He smiled, a rather ironic gesture. "Considering she threatened my life over you."

Aang jerked up. "_What?_"

"Surprised?" the Fire Prince chuckled lightly before letting his face fall again. "The day I joined you guys, Katara cornered me in the room I was given and told me in no uncertain words that she'd _end_ me if I hurt you."

The Airbender's jaw hung open in pure shock. "And…she was serious?"

"_Dead_ serious," Zuko confirmed, almost shuddering at the memory. "Here's an idea of just how serious: the look in Katara's eyes when she said those words was _far_ scarier than any glare my _father_ ever gave me."

Aang slumped backward in his seat, catching himself from falling with one hand while the other held his forehead as the words sunk in. "…Wow."

"And it shouldn't come as any surprise, considering how I used to be," Zuko finished with a shameful hum and locked eyes with the Avatar once more. "Katara does _not_ mess around, we both know that. That kind of care wouldn't end at some stupid mishap like at the play."

As he recovered from letting the reality of the situation sink in, Aang allowed a small, bare smile to cross his lips. "She…_doesn't_ hate me."

"I'd hardly say she hates you," Zuko admonished, his tone understanding. "She just doesn't want you to get distracted from what you eventually have to do, is my final guess. But considering how off she was today, I think it's hurting her, too. So, here's my advice. Before anything else happens, you should talk to her, and get everything settled again."

Aang looked away once more, his face wearing an expression of sad concern for the Waterbender. The thought of talking to her brought the ache back into his heart…and though his first instinct was to simply let Katara decide to speak up, he also knew that Zuko was right. He couldn't let this situation go undone. And he felt it his obligation to do so, considering he hadn't given real consideration to her feelings.

"…I will," Aang finally murmured with a slow nod to Zuko. "Thanks. Y'know…I think you're turning out a lot like your uncle," he said with a quick smile.

Zuko snorted a laugh at the thought. "If I even learn how to make _tea_ like he does, I'll be happy." He pushed off of the edge of the doorframe and waved, stepping out of sight. "Anyway, good luck. And glad you're coming around again."

"Guess I just needed a little more instruction," Aang shrugged. "G'night, Sifu Hotman."

The prince could be heard pausing in his steps and letting out a quiet groan from out in the hallway. "I _knew_ I should've kept my mouth shut."

* * *

_…What's wrong with me?_

Katara found herself asking that question more times than she could count that day. And as she asked it again that night, sitting up on the edge of her bed in the candlelit gloom and staring out at the bright, clear sky, the Waterbender knew that she was no closer to the answer than the first time.

All that she did know was what she'd confirmed the night previous. She never wanted it this way…so awkward and tense around her best friend, the one person she has never let go of…seeing him and _knowing_ that he was trying to keep from meeting her eyes. She had tried to find a way to speak to him…but nothing came out, and she hated herself for avoiding him too.

Katara would have given anything to know what was going on in his mind…or would have given her life to turn time back so that she could undo her own mistakes.

She turned her face from the window and stared forward. _Maybe it IS love. I wouldn't be so broken up about these stupid mistakes if it wasn't._

_ …But...I can't tell him that. I can't accept it right now. He could be days away from his DEATH, for crying out loud…!_

All the same arguments and all of the same stewing…all swirling around her mind and heart, and all only leading to no resolution. Just an endless amount of agony.

_Spirits, just send me a sign, and tell me how it ends._

After a few seconds of silence, Katara lifted her head and glanced to the hallway upon hearing a voice somewhere nearby…Aang's voice, saying good night to their friends as he passed each of their rooms.

Her heart attempted a leap to her throat and instead fell to her stomach, or so it felt. She felt her spirit lift slightly upon hearing him for the first time in hours, only to feel it falter when it dawned on her that he was coming her way next.

The Water Tribe girl hid her eyes in the pillow, clenching it tightly as all of her thoughts were lost and words impossible to conjure. _How can I say anything to him now? He might just pass me without another word._

"…Katara?"

So entombed she was with her ears muffled in the cushion and her thoughts as loud as ever, she was shocked back to reality when she heard her name spoken in that soft, gentle way she'd always observed of the Airbender.

Her head lifted from the pillow to see him standing in her doorway with one hand on the frame, looking at her with worry and pain etched on his own face.

"…Hi, Aang," she mutely greeted with a quick sniff as she moved some loose strands of hair out of her face.

Aang tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows when he observed how she looked, her face flushed and eyes so full of exhaustion. _Zuko was right…she's been crying._

He stood a little straighter and idly gripped his upper arm, uncertain of what to say himself. "I came to say goodnight…um…can I come in?"

Katara sat up and, taking note of how she must have looked, placed the pillow to the side and nodded, a very small smile forming as she patted the space next to her. At least he was speaking to her, she thought, and it gave her enough energy to _try_ to face him.

The boy gave a short smile back as he accepted her invitation and stepped inside. He was holding the back of his neck as he sat down, unable for a moment to meet her eyes. "I…Zuko told me that Sokka told him that you've been upset…and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

_I'm not okay, _she wanted to say. _I have so much to say. So much to explain._

"…I'll be fine," Katara lied instead, her voice set in a troubled, quiet whisper.

Aang wasn't convinced, however. He knew how stubborn she could be, but wouldn't press her about it. He knew what he _should_ have been saying, however, and focused on that.

"Good…" he quietly admonished. "I really hope so. I…" he sighed. "I've been so stupid today. Avoiding everyone, and…especially you…" he bit his lip, ceasing the stuttering of his words in order to will himself to the point. "And I'm sorry for everything."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she turned her head to regard him again. "Sorry for what?" she inquired gently.

Aang turned to meet her gaze. "For being a jerk. For avoiding you and not seeing how you were in trouble today." His lips pressed into a thin line as he kept back his own turmoil. "And I'm sorry for what I did at the play. I…understand that there's too much to think about right now. And whatever happens, I'll still stand by your decision, whatever it is. I just don't…"

His voice broke, and he cleared his throat once. "I just hope you don't hate me." As he finished, he closed his eyes and inclined his head as if awaiting some kind of divine judgment from the girl before him.

And to Katara, a welling of emotion rose in her heart at the sight of his sadness. She wanted so much to abide by her first instinct right then, to take him into a hug and comfort him. But knowing how things were between them, she could only do so much as reach out and touch his shoulder. And still she couldn't help but feel _so_ relieved, and partially complete, when he relinquished his apology to her.

"Aang…please…I could _never_ hate you, you know that," she assured. "It's okay…it's in the past, and it's best to just put it behind us now. I'm…just glad to know that _you _don't hate _me._"

His head snapped up, shocked. "What in the world could I ever hate _you_ for?"

_For breaking your heart…for running away…for not speaking to you first…_

"For…not explaining myself as well as I should have," Katara said, using as much sincerity as she could possibly muster. "I…don't know how I feel, Aang, and I don't know when I will…"

"Katara," Aang interrupted, putting his hand up. "There's really no need to explain yourself; I think I know why. I thought about it for a while." He gave her a smile that, to her surprise, showed no sadness or grief. Only heartfelt understanding. "Let's try to win this war first. And then maybe I'll bug you about it again," he weakly joked.

There was a pang of uncertainty that still lingered in her heart as he said that…but the look he had was genuine, as was the conviction in his words. She let out a shaky laugh, letting her move a step forward into the comfort she sought for herself. "I…yeah. Exactly," she replied, smiling back. "And really…we shouldn't be worrying about that stupid play. It bothered everybody, including you and me. _Nothing_ was true about it. And I mean _nothing._"

The strong look in her eyes when she emphasized the play's credibility spoke more for her than words ever could. While she could be safe in not admitting so outright, Aang had the gist that the _true _Katara's feelings were genuine.

_At least I have hope, _he added to himself.

There was a silent moment between them as the tension from before was shattered, leaving only a sense of great ease and leaving small smiles on both.

Katara suddenly hummed a half-giggle. "You know…after we win this war, I'll bet that play will be re-written."

"Yeah," Aang replied with a laugh of his own. "To show what _really_ happened. And we could get them to hire better actors."

The Waterbender shrugged. "Maybe we could play ourselves."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Play ourselves in a play _about_ us? Heh, well, we'd have the experience."

"Yeah," she smirked. "And hey, we're all good actors. We could pull it off."

"Well, I dunno," he suddenly took on an airy tone. "You think _you_ could pull off the acting?"

Katara blinked. "Are you saying I can't act?"

Aang didn't know how to reply without possibly having her become rather mad at him again at first. Then he laughed, and splayed his hands over his ears and imitated a past version of her acting, just as choppy and deadpan. "…You're a giant-eared cretin! LOOK at those things! Do herds of elephants use them for shade?"

She glared at him for a moment, and then broke out into a fit of laughter. "Okay, okay, _that_ was pathetic, I admit it."

"How those soldiers fell for it, I'll never know," Aang laughed with her.

"Ha-ha," she snorted, giving his arm a light shove. "Smart-aleck."

The two of them let their mirth die down before meeting each other's eyes again, their spirits refreshed and feeling rather silly about the whole matter. The play itself was no haunting issue. They only had themselves to blame for that, they both knew.

Still…as they resigned themselves to silence, letting the room's dark atmosphere only shroud their expressions again in pangs of uncertainty, neither of them could make a move to say their final goodnights as of yet.

"So…I guess we're okay now?" Aang tentatively inquired of her.

Urged by his shy smile, Katara slowly nodded. "Yeah…we're okay."

The Airbender let out a satisfied sigh. But just as he looked as if he was about to leave, she reached out to hold his shoulder and keep him sitting beside her. He searched her expression, questioning and concerned, as she regarded him with something akin to sad resignation.

There was something more she had wanted to say…but it wasn't so easy for her. It never would be, when the reality was shoved back into her face that the boy sitting beside her with that sweet, playful expression and hope all around him was close to facing his destiny.

And that she would very well be losing another person that she indeed loved, far sooner than she knew.

"Aang..." she started in a voice all too soft. "When you go fight the Fire Lord…I…I don't suppose that you can promise me that you _will_ come back alive."

His next breath was hard for his lungs to take in, as his heart suddenly beat painfully at his rib cage. He closed his eyes. "You have no idea how much I wish I _could _promise that," he replied, echoing the sorrow they both felt in facing the reality.

He felt her fingers slightly grip the robes that clothed his left shoulder, a little tighter than before.

"Then…" she shakily breathed. "Can you at least promise me…that you will _try_ to come back?"

He opened his eyes again and saw the bright optimism in her own. It was the hope and the faith that she never doubted, and always kept her beside him in all of the trials they faced together. Those hopes, hidden behind the shadows of her troubles, and the pain of reality, were there for him to find.

"Try your best to defeat him," she urged, stronger. "Try to save the world, and give it everything you've got. And don't let yourself falter and give up. And try to come back from the battle. For us. And…for me."

Her final words trailed off into silence, but he heard them all the same.

Perhaps it was still asking too much of him to _try_ to stay alive, against whatever odds he came across. But something inside of him urged him to take that chance. It came in concert with the insistent hold she had on him.

Katara felt him softly place his hand upon hers right then, and her grip relaxed. He looked back into her eyes and gave her a truly warm smile as he pulled her hand away and held it between them.

"I promise," he murmured. "I promise to _try _to win…and _try_ to come back. It's all I can really promise now…but for you, and for the world, I _have _to uphold it."

The Waterbender felt her eyes watering, and she closed them against the tears. "That's all I will ask," she whispered back.

They each held the other's gaze for a moment longer, passing between them unspoken agreements and hopes. He briefly squeezed the soft, warm fingers he held before gingerly setting her hand back onto the bed.

"Anyway…I guess we should be getting some sleep," he sighed reluctantly, releasing a yawn and standing up. "I might be waking up early to train again."

"I imagine so," she said with a yawn of her own. "I'll come and watch you train tomorrow, if you want."

He turned back around to her upon hearing that, and she could see that the brightness in his eyes had returned. "Sure. I mean, hey…_somebody_ has to make sure Zuko doesn't go overboard, right?"

"Oh, you'd be right about that," she smirked, and then softened her expression. "Sleep tight, Aang."

"You too, Katara," he answered, pausing once more at her doorway. "Good night."

"Good night."

She watched him leave, noting the slow and hesitant way he did so, before turning over in her sheets and letting herself be drawn into sleep.

The Waterbender noticed now, how much easier it was to do so. Her own feelings still felt unresolved, and the looming fate that they all shared would haunt her every dreaming and waking minute.

But keeping Aang's smiling face in her mind, and what he promised in her heart, she knew to keep holding on to as much hope as she dared against all odds.

Little did she know just how much of an impact Aang's promise to her would have on his battle in the end. All she could do was sleep, wait for the morning to come, and let the last of her tears dry themselves clean into the pillows.


	3. Coronation Preparations

((AN: Short one-shot is a bit short...but hey, some of them have to be that way from time to time I guess. x3

This piece happens in the small time span in Sozin's Comet Part 4, between Aang's defeat of the Fire Lord and Zuko's coronation; think of it as maybe going on at about the same time or a bit later than the scene where Mai helps Zuko get ready.

I do have to agree that something must have happened between here and the final kiss at Ba Sing Se, because even though it looked like a significant kiss (like Katara's way of saying "I'm -definitely- not confused anymore", as insinuated in Mike and Bryan's commentary), it still looked experienced. Aang didn't even look surprised when Katara leaned in. He puckered right up. x3 So, eh...just my little take. Plus you have to admit, the coronation scene would have felt a lot more complete with a reunited initial Gaang taking in the whole momentous occasion.

Enjoy!

I really shouldn't have to say who owns all these guys by now. But I certainly don't. And thanks to Faith Angel for the suggested idea on this one. :3))

* * *

Aang let out a nervous sigh as he looked over himself in the mirror, paused in the middle of putting on his new outfit; deep red sash in one hand, and heavy shawl in the other, while the edges of his tunic top trailed to his knees like a robe and his collar was left loose. It was the day of Zuko's coronation as the new Fire Lord, and the formal clothes had been made perfectly for the occasion: an almost-exact replica of the robes of the Elder Air Nomads.

The funny thing, the Avatar thought as the light of a bright new day of peace streamed in through his window and made the dawn-yellow fabric shine, was that he wondered if he really deserved to wear the style of his experienced forbears.

_Gyatso might say so, _the Airbender thought with an amount of sadness as he stole a quick glance to the wooden necklace that was to complete the ensemble…so like his mentor's, crafted not by Air Nomad hands, but artfully close by Fire Nation artisans. _Maybe the other Elders would have, too. Still…I just feel too young for all this._

In truth, a myriad of different emotions swirled in Aang's head, all too quickly for him to sort out. It had already been a couple of days since he'd defeated Ozai…a couple of days for his friends to recuperate and recover from their wounds in the Fire Nation Royal Palace…and a couple of days to completely take in that it was over.

It was _all over._

The war, which he'd accidentally allowed to rage on for 100 years…was _over._

The fighting was _over._ And they'd all made it out alive.

He and his friends…they were heroes. Their names would be sung and praised through the ages. Their story would be told countless times, and perhaps someday it would be an epic tale with events long distorted from the reality.

All because of them. Of _him._

And still he felt humbled, undeserving of all of the praise. Perhaps it was because of his own natural humility, combined with the underlying fear that his delayed return was still the root cause of the war, and that he wouldn't be forgiven by many.

He knew that in time he'd come to accept it…they all felt the same way. They would all move on with their lives. So would he…he had a duty to restore the world's balance. Almost thirteen, a Fully-Realized Avatar…if the Air Nomads had seen him today, they would be holding a year-long celebration for him.

And still he felt undeserving, weighted by unforeseen burdens, hardly wishing to be granted all of this honor to be bestowed on him alongside Zuko and his friends.

_I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought to be a hero, _the young monk thought with an ironic smile as he regarded his reflection again and tried to remember how the outfit went. It _looked_ simple; but no matter what Nation one was from, all could agree that formal clothing was somewhat…ridiculously complex.

"You look a little lost, there," a voice suddenly joked from the entry to his room.

Aang smiled as he looked up to see Katara rapping her knuckles on the inside of the door, though she'd already made her presence known. "In a few more ways than one," he shrugged helplessly in reply, giving her a toothy grin nonetheless. It was a surprise, he always observed, how she'd brightened his mood by her presence alone. "It's been a while since I actually wore a shawl and stuff."

"I can imagine you forgetting how after a few months," the Waterbender chuckled and walked up, taking the articles he held and tugging at the back of his robe with an observant look on her face. "Lemme help."

"Thanks," he relayed with sincerity and stood straight like a dresser's mannequin, moving his arms every so often out of her way. "It's not so much me forgetting how, it's just that the Elders wore a different style. My shawl's not buttoned to the edge of my shirt this time. It feels cumbersome."

"You should try wearing ceremonial Water Tribe stuff sometime," Katara muttered as she took the sash and tightened it around his waist, lifting one side of the tunic to hold it in place and letting the other hang stylishly off his hip.

"Speaking of which," Aang turned and quirked an eyebrow (hoping that the pink on his face as a result of her adjustment of his clothes wasn't noticed), "Shouldn't _you_ be wearing something all formal? Royal coronation and all."

She snorted. "Sokka's idea…he says that we'd all look more 'heroic' in the clothes we battled in." Her voice lowered. "Between you and me though, it's because he can't easily change his pants with his broken leg. So he's being lazy."

Aang barked a loud snicker. "Yep, that's Sokka alright."

Her eyes rolled. She let go of his sash upon finishing it and proceeded to straighten out his shawl. "I don't mind _not_ being dolled up and formal anyway. We're all washed and clean, so Zuko won't sic his guards on us for looking like filthy peasants," she mocked.

"Psh," the Avatar's head shook. "You _hardly_ look like a peasant. You look like a proud warrior." He blushed. "_You'd_ make _anything_ look worthy of a royal gathering, really."

Caught off-guard by the compliment, she turned her head with a rosy tint on her own face. "Thanks."

He merely smiled back. "So where's Sokka, anyway?"

"He's somewhere with Toph," Katara hummed off-handedly. "He wanted to watch for Dad and everybody."

"The others were let out of prison yesterday, weren't they?"

"Hold still," she lightly ordered and placed the shawl over his head, smoothing it out over his shoulders and back. "And yeah, finally. It'll be good to see them all again. Just hope they treated them okay in those dungeons."

"I think they did," Aang said, giving her an optimistic grin. "Besides, they'll all be happy now, once they hear that the war's officially over."

The smile she gave him back was a warm one, relieved and grateful for that fact. "Absolutely." She stood up and turned him to face her again, smoothing the final wrinkles in his shawl and straightening his collar, as he only quietly observed her concentrated demeanor to make sure his outfit wouldn't fall apart anywhere.

And then finally, she reached for the wooden necklace and held it up, running her thumb curiously over the insignia on the pendant and brushing her fingers over the tassels on the end, before placing it over his head and neatly hanging it under the folds of his collar.

Her hands on his shoulders, she stepped back to look him over. "Well, look at you," she said in the tone of a proud appraiser. "Very noble if I do say so myself."

"You think so?" he hummed and turned briefly to face the mirror…only to be surprised at what he saw. Just like one of the Air Nomad Elders…peaceful and spiritual in appearance, not domineering or overbearing. And despite his size, the outfit looked like it matured him several years.

"I look like Gyatso," Aang muttered in slight reverence at himself. "I still wonder how worthy of it I am."

Katara smiled and took his shoulders again, turning him back to face her. "C'mon, Aang…you deserve to look like him. I'd say you're _very_ worthy." She looked over him again, her face softening in admiration and pride. "So grown up. Ready to stand and face the world, at the right hand of the new Fire Lord today."

He could only blush and slightly avert his gaze at her words. As Katara kept her eyes on him, there was a welling in her heart and a tingling behind her eyelids. She could hardly believe the boy standing before her now, how he looked and sounded and felt. So different from when they first met. Still light-hearted, playful, caring…but his eyes were soulful and their depths deeper. It mirrored all that they'd been through…all of them, together.

To his brief surprise, she took him into a strong hug. He returned it just as fervently, holding her tightly and nestling his head against hers. Since he'd returned from the final battle…alive…she still hardly believed it to be true, and showed it by hugging him more often, with more emotion. He understood, and felt the same of her. She'd survived her own battle, her own ordeals…to his greatest relief.

"You don't know how proud I am of you," she whispered with a sniff and pulled away to look into his eyes. "You've come so far. I always knew, and hoped, that you'd make it. And now look where we are."

"I couldn't have done it without you guys," he answered sincerely. "We all made it together. And Katara…I'm proud of you, too. When we first met, you were only just learning what it meant to be a bender. You've let go of your fears and faced them. Now you're one of the world's greatest masters."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, remembering fondly back on those first days meeting him and chuckling softly. "I couldn't have done it without you, either," she answered in kind and pulled him into another hug. _And you have no idea how much that means to me…_

They wanted to hold each other for the longest time…but after a moment, they heard heavy thumping in the hall and pulled away to notice Sokka approaching the door, limping as fast as he could with his crutches.

"Hey, Katara, Dad's in the courtyard. He's brought everyone back from prison. C'mon, they're gathering up, and the coronation's gonna start soon."

"I'll be right there," his sister admonished and gave him a grimace. "And didn't I say you should take it easy with that leg? I spent all day yesterday healing that up."

"Yeah, yeah, relax," the warrior hand-waved. "I'm watching it." It was then his eyes fell on Aang, and a warm smile crossed his face. "Man…you look _so_ different. What'd you do with the goofy little kid we found in the iceberg?"

Aang giggled. "He's still around. Just…" he looked briefly at his hands and smiled. "Just a little…different."

The warrior's smile grew warm. He and his sister stood side-by-side, regarding him. Their eyes, full of adoration and newfound respect, and relief, locked onto his. It made Aang feel complete, seeing his two best friends…his family, after all was said and done…telling him without words that his earlier concerns were nothing but illusions. He'd done his job as the Avatar, and was ready to face the world with them always by his side and in his heart.

The three of them huddled together in a group hug, something that even Sokka could never complain about anymore even in jest. He knew the importance of the events that day.

"We did it, Team Avatar," he said, disbelieving. "We really did it."

"It's not over yet, boys," Katara smiled. "But, I think we can take whatever the future decides to throw at us."

"Watch out, Future," Aang joked, and the original trio shared a laugh.

After a moment, Sokka cleared his throat and broke the hug, discreetly wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Alright, c'mon, enough sap for today…we'll see you on stage, Aang. C'mon, Katara…I'll bet Suki's with Dad too!"

"Go ahead, Sokka, I'll be right behind you," she assured.

The Water Tribe heir nodded and quickly turned on the heels of his crutches, practically running for the door and threatening to bang his bad foot on anything he rushed into.

"And _don't do that on that leg!_" Katara yelled after her brother, but in vain, as his ears were deafened by the excitement of meeting everyone again. She groaned in exasperation and rubbed her forehead.

Aang shook his head along with her. "He'll never change."

"If he ever does, the world will _really _end," she agreed with a sigh and turned back to the Airbender, meeting his eyes. Together they took on another silent stare, the air thick with unsaid emotion between them.

It was then, seeing him standing there with that gentle smile, it hit Katara full-force in the heart. _He kept his promise. He came back alive. He won't leave me…I hope. I don't want him to…and I don't want to leave him either._

There was so much she wanted to say to him…so much to say, but so little time. She was frozen on the spot, fingers playing with the ends of her hair, her eyes darting away from him and her cheeks putting on a shade of red…so bright even on her dark skin, Aang couldn't help but notice.

His head tilted, expression softening in question. But he also knew what little time there was left before the coronation's start. "I guess…you should be getting back to Sokka, huh?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah…but there's…one more thing before I do."

"What is it?" he gently inquired.

Taking a deep breath, Katara stepped up close, her eyes closing as if deciding something right then.

He watched as she cupped his face in her hands and leaned toward him. His eyes closed, briefly taking in the soft touch of her palms.

And they shot open again when he felt her lips touching on his.

She pressed her kiss there, tentative and quivering and shy, but with certainty in the action. At first for a split second, he wondered if it was merely a congratulatory gesture…a 'thanks for saving us' thing, or a 'grateful we're alive' thing.

But when she briefly came closer and deepened the kiss by opening her lips just ever so slightly upon his own, releasing a quiet hum, his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. This wasn't just a reward kiss. This held something more. Something that spoke of deeper feelings.

…_Do I dare hope…?_

And just as quickly as it had started, she broke away and released her hold, her smile ever so soft and her face still holding that shade of red. She looked less like a warrior right then, and more like the uncertain young girl he'd first met. The Water Tribe girl he knew first and foremost, and indeed fell in love with.

He blinked rapidly a few times, his entire body tingling from the contact. "…Katara…?" Aang questioned with wide eyes and a smile tugging at the side of his lip.

The Waterbender straightened up and looked as if to speak…only to be promptly interrupted.

"Katara, what's taking you? Come on!" Sokka yelled from the hallway.

She whirled around angrily. "Will you _hold your ostrich-horses?_"

Hearing Aang's snicker, she sighed frustratedly, stealing a glance toward him. "I…I-I'll just see you later, after the ceremony," she said, resigning herself to the fact that their time was up for the moment. "Look for me in the crowd? I'll be right in the front." Though she couldn't say it, he somehow knew from the look in her eyes that his questions would be answered later. That kiss was proof of it, and he trusted in it, as much as in her.

"Sure thing," he replied with an understanding grin. "Seeya later."

She grinned back and gave him a parting nod, rushing to catch up to her brother.

As he watched her leave, Aang took a few deep breaths and looked in the mirror again.

The Avatar looked different, alright. He was happier, and full of true, honest hope…nothing false, nothing worrisome, nothing bigger to face.

Steeling his resolve, he tugged once more at the edge of his shawl and turned to step out of the room with the intent of going to wait for Zuko, and walk out with him onto the stage…to be honored, congratulated, and to finally declare the century-long war over.

The world would be watching. But so would his best friends…and so would Katara.

Just that comforting notion told him that, yes indeed, he _did _earn his happy ending.


	4. Field Trips: Aang

((AN: This was a nice chapter to write, even if it's a break from the Kataanginess, at least some. x3 I had the idea of writing out some potential missing moments from each of the life-changing field trips Zuko took with the others in order, starting with Aang. Zuko was one of my favorite characters in the series from the beginning, because he's a very good example of an antagonist with more layers to him than an onion. I like people with an anti-hero personality...those who might play on the wrong side but still have values, feelings, hearts, and fair reasons for doing what they have to do. To say that I was happy when he finally ultimately joined the Gaang was a bit of an understatement.

So, it's interesting to see how his opinion of the Gaang develops with these trips he takes with them. His opinion of Aang must've certainly been refined after "The Firebending Masters", because it's only after that episode I've noticed that he actually calls him by his name, rather than just "The Avatar".

So anyway, yeah, this takes place between the end scenes in "The Firebending Masters"...one of my favorite episodes, I might add.

Enjoy! And thanks again to Faith Angel for the Aang portion of the idea. I agree, they do have a funny older brother/younger brother dynamic. xP))

* * *

Katara wasn't an Earthbender…but if she _was_ one, she would have more than likely sent a good chunk of the Western Air Temple tumbling into the foggy canyon below with every irritated stomp she took in her restless pacing.

Only just that morning, Aang had taken Zuko on Appa to search for the spot they'd talked about the night before: the ruins of the ancient Sun Warrior civilization, to search for the secret of Firebending. He'd insisted that the rest of them stay behind, and that they'd be back soon enough. The others were hesitant in letting the Avatar travel with the exiled prince, for he wasn't yet fully in their realm of trust. But Aang argued that Zuko indeed deserved a chance like this to really prove himself. And the Firebender had given his sincere word (decidedly sincere thanks to Toph's sense of truth-telling) that he wouldn't do anything out of line.

Even so, Katara had relented with the utmost reluctance only after stomping up to the scarred teenager and pointing her index finger between his eyes.

"Not. _One. Step. Backward._" She'd venomously repeated her warning, her eyes narrowing hard. "I _will_ come after you."

None too nervous under the Master Waterbender's steel-plated scrutiny, he repeated his earlier promise to keep Aang safe (with the Airbender giving his own fond reassurance on the matter), and soon enough they had mounted Appa and disappeared into the morning sky.

That had been hours ago. It was now well past nightfall; and as her brother and their friends looked on with concerned expressions, Katara kept pacing back and forth nearby, muttering angrily beneath her breath every so often.

"Will you _sit down already,_ Katara?" Toph growled towards her from her seated position with the others around the campfire. "I can't stand all this stomping you're doing."

The girl swerved around on her foot and sent her friend a glare, fists loosening at her sides. "Well, _excuse me_ for being worried!" she roared, throwing her arms up. "They said they'd be back soon!"

"They said they didn't know when they'd be back," Sokka nonchalantly pointed out. "'Soon' could mean any amount of time."

"Just sit down and relax," Haru spoke in a reassuring manner. "We don't know anything about this place they're supposed to find. It might've taken them all day just to _get_ there."

"Relax? _Relax?_" Katara snarled and started her pacing again. "You're all taking this too well! Even _you_, Sokka, I'm surprised at you! You _know_ what Zuko has done in the past, and you're willing to just…let Aang go off with that jerk? For all we know he could've led him into an ambush or something!"

"Hey now!" her brother sat up. "I'm worried too, you know I am. But Zuko gave his word, and Toph said he was telling the truth, so we have to take their word for it!"

His voice turned softer as he saw Katara's expression slowly drop, the muscles in her limbs slackening. He sat back against the column again. "Remember, Aang _has_ to learn Firebending, and if this is the only way to do it, then we have to take a chance here. And besides…Aang can take care of himself. He'll fight back if something happens with Zuko. Both him and Appa will."

"Seriously, Sugar Queen," Toph sighed. "You should trust Aang's judgment."

"I do!" she argued, tensing up. "It's just…I don't feel right letting him leave, alone…with _him,_" the Waterbender practically spat as she finished.

"Look," Sokka hummed. "Just give it another day or two. If they're not back, then I promise, somehow, we'll find a way out of here and go looking for them."

Katara stood there, frozen with her friends' concerned eyes all trained upon her. She turned her gaze away into the depths of the night-colored canyon, gripping her upper arms. Her sense of logic agreed with them…but it was too far overshadowed by the poisoning resentment she had for the Fire Nation and for its prince, who was still too far out of her realm of forgiveness yet…if he would ever be. A part of it was such worry for Aang…she never liked not being there to stand behind him as always. Ever since he'd woken up from his lightning-induced coma, he was hardly out of her sight. And now he was too far away—who knew where now—with one of the people partially responsible for his near-death.

Her friends _couldn't_ understand what she felt. And in ways, she didn't either. Every thought of Aang made her pulse rise, and made her hope that he'd just return unharmed…and every thought of Zuko with him caused her blood to boil. She couldn't even _think_ of sleeping that night; her entire body was too tense, enraged, and fearful.

She shook her head rapidly and snorted, flushing from the self-consciousness building up from the others watching her. "Fine…just a couple more days. Then we _have_ to go."

"I just bet they'll be back before then, anyway," Haru hummed before turning to Teo and The Duke. "Tomorrow, maybe."

"_I_ bet they'll be back first thing in the morning!" the group's youngest member piped in, which elicited hopeful laughs.

"We're still gonna have to think of a way up out of here if they're not, though," Teo hummed. "Maybe we can find flying machines around here to work with, too."

"Or the resident Earthbenders could craft some stairs up the canyon, genius," Toph snorted, causing Haru to snicker and the young refugee to blush in slight embarrassment.

Only Sokka didn't join in the banter, going back to watching Katara move to the water fountain to let out her frustrations in her bending as she often did. He could hear her lowly-spoken words rather clearly, along with see every pause and angry gesture she made to the air.

"That jerk had _better_ get back…better not be a _single_ scratch on Aang, I'll tear him to pieces. _Then_ I'll tear the _pieces_ to pieces, just you wait…not gonna wait around and let any stupid Firebender get the drop on us…_why_ did he have to decide to join us anyway, this whole thing _reeks…_"

The warrior sighed and resigned himself to getting ready for bed, glancing again up to the sky and narrowing his eyes.

_That little trip had better be worth it, Aang._

* * *

Thankfully, the group wouldn't have to wait for two days to end. Their friends were heading back in the evening of the next day, a little before sunset.

As Appa faithfully soared through the heavens with the Avatar at his reins and Zuko reclining in the saddle, he paid little heed to the silent humans…who were still reeling in disbelief at the events that had transpired.

While Aang kept one hand on his bison's reins, he cradled a small, conjured flame in his other hand and practiced the simple maneuver of keeping it aglow with his energy and calm breathing as he was taught long ago. The flame flickered and pulsed with life, just like a beating heart, and the young Avatar was staring as if dazed into it…pondering what it meant to know that he was holding that little orb of warmth.

Now, he was ready to master the fourth element. Now, he was truly a Firebender. And even though the memory of burning Katara still stung his heart, he was ready to learn how to control the dangerous element with the utmost discipline.

"I _still_ can't believe it," his newest teacher hummed from his seat, eyes wide as they stared out. His voice was rather level, but still low with awe. Aang figured that if Zuko could ever be giddy, that was as close as he'd ever get. "We just learned Firebending from _dragons._"

"And from an ancient civilization older than _mine,_" Aang added, shaking his head with a whistle. "This was some day. The others won't believe a word of it."

"Not that it matters," Zuko turned his head to the Airbender, "Considering we swore up and down to the chief that we wouldn't tell _anyone._"

Aang sighed and extinguished his flame. "I know, but…I don't like keeping secrets from my friends. They're more than that to me."

Zuko's expression softened slightly. He'd forgotten just how different things were among the Avatar's group. He'd never had friends that close to him. Only Mai had ever come to that level…and the only other exception was his own mother.

He quirked the corner of his lip upward in thought. "Well…maybe we can just play down the story a little bit. Mention the dragons, or the statues…not the Sun Warriors."

Aang paused, and then nodded slowly in agreement. "That sounds good. Heh, we can show them the dance moves."

"I'd hardly call it a dance."

"It's _called_ the 'Dancing Dragon'."

Zuko huffed. "Only because it looks like a dance. They're Firebending forms all arranged together in a pattern."

"Pretty gracefully though."

"Whatever," the fire prince dismissed with a wave of his hand. "It's not a dance."

Aang rolled his eyes. "What've you got against dancing, anyway? It's just like fighting; you balance intricate footwork and quick reflexes. Now, Airbenders were _great_ dancers."

"I just bet," Zuko muttered with disinterest.

"And the Fire Nation had great dances a long time ago," Aang continued, unaware of the Firebender's pointed ignorance of the subject. "I'll have to show you some moves sometime."

Zuko let out a loud snort. "Yeah, and I won't be paying attention."

The Airbender sighed. "I give up."

"Good."

Aang shook his head at the futility of the situation. Still, he had to allow himself a small smile. When his adventure began…heck, even just a week ago…he'd have never imagined accepting Zuko as his teacher. And now there he was in Appa's saddle, speaking and arguing with someone he'd only considered a target for the longest time…like a friend. That day, the banished prince had proven to the Avatar that he was truly serious about his mission in life. The dragons too had seen it, and blessed them _both_ with the sacred visions of Firebending.

_Destiny works in weird ways…_Aang thought as silence crept in between the two. _But, probably in ways best for all of us._

It was then that a memory flickered through the younger boy's mind, and at once, he found himself remembering a day that had transpired months ago…but a day that had first given Aang something about the prince's nature to contemplate. The first day that he really thought that...just maybe…there was good in him somewhere.

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Hm?" the scarred Firebender turned his head again.

"I never really said thanks."

The teenager's good eyebrow rose. "Thanks? For what?"

"For, well," Aang began, wondering if what he was about to say wouldn't perhaps open a wound in Zuko somewhere about it. "Saving me from Zhao, that one day."

Surprised, and finding himself reeling in the memories of his forays as the Blue Spirit, Zuko turned his head again in a bout of self-shame. "…Well, _that_ was out of nowhere. _Why _would you thank me for that? It was for selfish reasons that I freed you."

Aang shrugged. "I sorta figured so. That's what my friends thought when I told them about it. But still, it was dangerous and risky, and you went out of your way. I couldn't help but feel indebted."

Zuko's glare softened, and his head tilted in curiosity. "…So then…is that why you didn't let me freeze to death at the North Pole?" he asked. "Paying the debt back?"

The Avatar turned his head to face him briefly. "Not really. I just didn't want to leave you there to die. Even my enemies don't deserve that."

Taken aback, Zuko gaped slightly and narrowed his eyes, searching for understanding. "So…even though I captured you, and took us out in the middle of that snowstorm, and after everything I did, everything I would have done…you still wouldn't leave me there?"

The boy shook his head. "Of course not. I'm not heartless."

_This_ was certainly something new for the Firebender to take in. It was interesting to learn more things about the Avatar every day as a friend, but _this_ concept of him was the most foreign by far. He had compassion toward everyone, this he knew, but that he was willing to extend the benefit of the doubt even to his enemies…

Selflessness. Zuko was brought up to believe it was stupid and dangerous. A weakness to exploit. But where _he'd_ used it only when it felt in higher honor of him to do so, _Aang_ had certainly made a discipline of it.

It made himself feel even smaller, compared to this young boy next to him. For so long, Zuko had thought that he was in the right. And even after he knew that he was really in the wrong, it was that revelation that showed him just _how_ wrong he had been.

"Then…thanks for that," the Firebender relented in a humbled tone. "I guess."

"You're welcome," Aang smiled genuinely and turned his attention back to the reins. "Anything for a friend."

_A friend. Me._ Zuko allowed himself a slight smile of his own.

After a pause, he barked a slight laugh. "Speaking of my saving you, I _have_ to ask. What was with the half-frozen frogs hopping out of your shirt?"

Aang snorted back a laugh of his own. "Oh man…well, Sokka and Katara were really sick that day, so I went into the mountains for a cure from a crazy old herbalist in a ruined town nearby."

"…I think I met her," Zuko mused, reminded of the old woman and the cat presumably wanted by the Fire Nation. "What'd she say?"

"She said I had to get a bunch of frozen wood frogs out of the swamp. And that my friends had to suck on them before they thawed out, or they'd be useless as medicine," Aang snickered.

The prince looked a little sick. "_Suck_ on _frogs?_"

"Yep," the Airbender grimaced. "Did the trick though. Once they thawed, my friends sat up straight and _spat_ them right out." Aang laughed. "Sokka was mad at me for days."

Zuko barked a laugh. "Yeah, I'd probably be too." As the mirth died down right then, a thought occurred to the prince. "So…your friends were sick when you were captured?"

Aang nodded solemnly, eyes narrowing. "Yeah. The whole thing scares me a little to this day. If you hadn't helped me escape, I wouldn't have been able to help them. As I was chained there in that cell, all I could think about was going back to them."

The prince regarded the Avatar with a little sadness behind his unintentionally-crass expression. "And you weren't worried about yourself?"

"I was, a little," Aang admitted. "Zhao said he'd keep me alive…but only barely. I could've been left to starve, or tortured, if the Avatar State wouldn't kick in to save me. Still, I was just worried more for Sokka and Katara than myself."

Zuko had no reply to that. The Airbender was a brave one, to be sure, even after standing to face the threats of a monster like Zhao.

"If you had caught me," Aang began, "What would _you_ have done with me?"

"Me?" the Firebender's head snapped up.

"Yeah. Just out of curiosity."

"I'd have…" he grimaced, closing his eyes in shame. "I'd have probably taken you right to my father. And…he'd have probably killed you. Which makes me glad right now that I decided to switch sides."

"Me too," Aang agreed with a hum and a short laugh. "_You_ would have probably treated me better at least."

That, Zuko had to think about. But the answer itself was plain enough. "Of course I would have," he said with an insulted air. "I'm not heartless either. Prisoner or not, Avatar or not, you're still a person. And a kid besides. It's not honorable to treat a child like an animal."

Aang smiled a little at that. "You and your honor. See? You had some good in you even then."

Zuko just had to chuckle. "I guess."

"Still, that's in the past," the Avatar dismissively waved a hand. "I'm your student now, not your prisoner. Not that there's a clear distinction."

The prince sputtered, eyes wide. "Hey! Are you saying I'm a bad teacher?"

"No, I was just joking!" Aang immediately said with his palms up in a gesture of peace. "I'm sure you'll be a great teacher. Sheesh, you need to refine your sense of humor."

"My sense of humor is just fine."

"Not from where I'm sitting," the Airbender grinned toothily.

The prince grimaced. "Just for that," he stuck his index finger out, "You're getting _double_ the training drills when we start."

"Augh!" Aang groaned, letting his forehead fall into his palm. "I gotta remember not to give any lip to my teachers."

"Darn straight."

The silence settled between them again, but this time it was thick with a newly-found understanding and a few forged threads of friendship. Aang had finally accepted that, in time, Zuko would be as priceless a friend as everyone else.

"Thanks though, Avat…er, Aang," the prince confirmed in a more amicable tone. "For accepting me."

"Like I said," Aang reiterated, smiling as he finally saw the landscape in sight where the Western Air Temple was hidden. "Anything for friends."

It would take the Firebender a little getting used to…but certainly, he knew that the rather wise kid was just as invaluable as he'd always known. Not as a prize or a target, but as a companion.

* * *

"There they are!"

Katara's head snapped up from her lethargic stupor as she heard her brother's voice, having been sitting at the edge of the fountain for most of the day in an exhausted heap.

Appa's roar thundered across the canyon in an echo, musical to the gathering of people around them. They encircled the landing platform near the campsite as the bison expertly touched ground.

As soon as Aang leaped down from the saddle to greet the others, he was immediately pounced upon and hugged by Katara, followed by Sokka. The others greeted Zuko while the display was going on.

"We were worried sick!" the Waterbender lamented as she loosened her grip on the lightly-blushing Avatar. "What happened?"

"Yeah, did you guys learn something about Firebending?" Sokka inquired.

Aang grinned. "We did. Look!"

As the others took a few steps back, Aang expertly produced a small flame from his hand and cradled it there. "I can finally do it without any trouble. And Zuko can bend again, too."

"Oh, joy," Katara muttered.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Aang excitedly pulled her along with Sokka towards the group. "Guys, c'mon, you gotta hear the story."

As they walked back toward the campsite, once the Airbender released her wrist, Katara pointedly stayed behind to give Zuko a short glare, crossing her arms.

The prince caught her look and bit his lip. "See?" he said, trying for a peaceful tone. "I brought him back, like I promised. I have no intention of hurting him."

The Waterbender's eyes narrowed. He did bring Aang back, certainly…but her opinion of Zuko didn't seem to change. At the most, she was a couple of notches toward the thought of forgiving him.

But only a _couple_ of notches.

"I've still got my eye on you," she said in a low, snarling tone. "But…thanks for keeping your word for once."

The Firebender sighed, partially in relief and partially in frustration. He was a friend to Aang, but he would have to do a little more to gain the trust of his protectors.

_It's a start, _Zuko resigned himself to the thought as Aang called him toward the circle of their friends and practically begged to help him demonstrate the Dancing Dragon.


	5. Field Trips: Sokka

((AN: Bwee, another short bit. x3 I have to admit, trying to come up with a short story connected to the whole Boiling Rock thing with Sokka and Zuko, it was a little hard to think of anything at first, considering all their defining moments were addressed right there in the episodes. x3 But, there were still some parallels between them to think about, some conversation to get into, and even a little bit of acknowledgment from Hakoda...who, really, I always enjoy writing if I can. He's the chief, he's a proud warrior, but he's still made very personable, about as silly as Sokka in aspects. The attention to characterization in this show never ceases to amaze me. xP

So thus, as I said, this part takes place between the ending scenes of The Boiling Rock, Part 2, after the escape and before the return to the Temple. Enjoy! And thanks again for the awesome feedback. ^^

Mike and Bryan own everything here, not me. Nor will I ever claim to own them. x3))

* * *

_These guys just keep continuing to surprise me._

The sun was setting low on the horizon, creating a band of soft colors in the sky. It was a quiet show, almost a blessing, to the group of travelers maneuvering a giant metal airship over the sea…a stolen one, after having escaped the infamous Boiling Rock, the seemingly inescapable Fire Nation prison. Except for the constant, steady humming of the metal monster's engines and rotors, all was peaceful.

There was a bit too much on Zuko's mind for him to enjoy the peace, though. The prince leaned on his arms on a window in the cockpit, having long drowned out the conversations between the people behind him; Sokka and Hakoda were chattering about the workings of the ship, with Suki (it was a wonder how between them, they all managed to find out how to fly and control it without either crashing into the water or getting caught up by Azula and the guards). Chit Sang (_WHY did that prisoner insist on coming all the way back with us anyway…?)_ had given his help as thanks for breaking him out.

As for Zuko, he hadn't the slightest interest in socializing. They had escaped the endeavor intact, but it came at a personal price to the Firebender.

_Mai…she saved our lives…probably at the cost of hers,_ he sighed loudly, letting his forehead fall slowly forward to lie on the glass of the window. _She defied AZULA. For me. Why? I can't be that worthy to her now._

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't the time to be thinking about her, not when he had so much to do yet. _But I'll find you again Mai. I promise that much. And at least you have your uncle._

With that to settle his conscience, he focused again on the fact that he had _definitely_ underestimated the Avatar and his friends, all the time that he'd been chasing them. Aang had surprised him with his almost-polar opposite attitude and had given him something to think about in terms of morality.

Now it was Sokka's turn. However much the Water Tribe swordsman seemed so absurd in terms of his humor and aloof in his attitude, he had proven himself to be something of a tactical genius. Zuko was pretty certain that if he'd tried to break someone out of a highly-inescapable prison the same way, alone, he'd have failed.

"Hey," Sokka's voice came from next to the Firebender, breaking him of his trance. "Whatcha doing over here?"

"Thinking," Zuko replied, his gaze not once leaving the window.

Sokka smirked as he leaned his head on his fist and his elbow on the glass. "You do an awful lot of that. Looks more like brooding, to me."

"Call it whatever you want," Zuko shrugged, his tone rising a little. "It's still thinking."

"Hey, sorry," the Water Tribe boy raised his palms. "I was just a little concerned. We just escaped the Boiling Rock and saved _three_ prisoners in the process, my dad being one of them; I thought you'd be celebrating with us."

Zuko spared him a glance out of his good eye. "I'm glad we succeeded, don't get me wrong," he hummed. "But, it's a little different with me. You got your dad and your girlfriend back. While I just put _my_ girlfriend in prison, or worse."

Sokka grimaced, aware of his own carelessness in the matter. "Oh…yeah…" he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that."

"Hm."

For a while, an awkward silence hung between the teenagers. Neither wanted to walk away, but neither could figure out what to talk about as well. It was still something of a new experience for Zuko, actually starting to think of any of his former targets as friends; let alone the silly guy that had charged him with a spear when he first attacked the Southern Water Tribe. And for Sokka, it had finally dawned on him that the Fire Prince was truly worthy of trusting.

After another moment, the silence was broken with a loud snicker, courtesy of Sokka. Zuko turned to him and blinked. "What's so funny?"

"Heh, nothing," Sokka grinned and wiped a mirthful tear from his eye. "I'm just imagining the looks on everyone's faces when we show up back at the Western Air Temple on a _huge_ airship."

Zuko couldn't help but let a grin tug at his lip. "Yeah…I'll bet they'll think someone's attacking."

"Until we show ourselves," Sokka said with a small laugh. "And Katara, she'll be _so_ ecstatic that we brought Dad."

"I'll bet," the Firebender nodded. "You haven't seen him since the invasion, right?"

"Yeah," Sokka sighed and returned his gaze out to the darkening sky. "I hope the others are okay too, but we wanted especially to make sure that our dad was still alive. And finding out that Suki was too…" he closed his eyes and smiled. "It's a small victory, but feels like a big one to me."

The prince nodded. "A victory's a victory." He grimaced. "You know…I kinda envy you."

Sokka turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "…For what? I mean…I'm still sorry that you couldn't save anyone yourself, but…"

"That's not it," Zuko cut him off. "Not really. It's just, watching you and your dad…it's something I wish I could have had with mine. And that I know I'll never have."

"Oh," the warrior hummed. "Well, not everyone's that lucky. I mean, I know me and Katara are lucky, our dad's the best."

"Uh-huh," Zuko replied sardonically.

"Uh, but…y'know…ugh, okay, that didn't come out right."

Zuko snorted. "It's okay…I know what you're saying. It's just a little different to see, that's all."

"I bet…just like I can't imagine having a dad like yours," Sokka finished.

"I guess." Zuko sighed. "At least you have people to go to…family and friends, is what I'm saying. I don't even know if my uncle cares as much about me anymore. I don't have anyone."

Sokka's head tilted. "But…you _do_ have friends now. Us."

Zuko glanced up in surprise, but his gaze wavered in uncertainty. "That's what Aang said. But I still wonder how much you guys trust me."

"Oh, lemme think," Sokka started counting off on his fingers. "You're teaching Aang Firebending, you gained his trust and watched over him, you came to help me with this crazy plan of mine _and_ succeeded, got yourself imprisoned to save my hide, and helped save my dad and Suki. All _very _untrustworthy things," he drawled sarcastically, but ended with a grin and a light punch to Zuko's shoulder. "When are you gonna learn? You just proved that you're not that guy anymore. So, you're a friend. Stuck with Team Avatar now. So quit your 'thinking' and get used to it."

Feeling a little overwhelmed with the thought, the Firebender smiled briefly. "I _guess_ I can get used to the idea. Provided I can ignore all your jokes."

"Hey, my jokes are _gold!_" the warrior argued, only to slump over at the window. "But then again, everyone else ignores them, so, you're doing your part too."

"Glad to know that," Zuko laughed.

After a second, a voice sounded out from near the steering wheel. "Hey, Sokka, didn't you say you were gonna navigate?"

The warrior jerked upward. "Shoot, that's right!" He turned and rushed back. "Sorry dad, I'm coming!"

As he watched Sokka take the wheel and power up the controls, Zuko stood for a moment in thought before following him to where the group was resting. The chief, after sparing a laugh at his son's brief episode of inattentiveness, turned his eyes to the prince.

Zuko stopped in his tracks as the tribesman approached him, crossing his arms. "I have to say, boy," he started with a smile, "That was pretty brave, what you did back there for us."

The prince awkwardly smiled back and turned his gaze away. Months ago, he'd have probably tried to dismiss the man for speaking to him like a mere boy, and not like royalty…but now, all things considered, he _needed_ to be as reserved. "Thanks…I was glad to help. I couldn't let Sokka take on this crazy plan by himself," he smirked.

"Hah," Hakoda chuckled. "I'm glad he had someone to back him up too. I have to admit though; I was pretty surprised to hear that the Fire Lord's son was on our side. And skeptical," he added with a quirked eyebrow.

Zuko nodded his understanding. It was funny, though Hakoda had something of an intimidating demeanor, there was something about him that the prince found easygoing, making him someone to be able to talk to, whoever you were.

"I know," the Firebender admonished. "So was everyone else, when I told them that I wanted to join them. But…like I told your son, and the Avatar, and Katara, and everyone else…I want to end this war peacefully, and restore balance."

He looked the chief in the eyes. "And I would do anything to prove myself," he finished, putting more meaning behind his words: not just to prove himself to the Avatar, but to everyone that he'd ever wronged…and though it was indirect, he had still wronged Hakoda when he'd first attacked his tribe in search of Aang. He owed that much, still.

"Hm," the old warrior let out a chuckle, impressed at the sincerity of the Firebender's declaration. "I'd say, then, that you have definitely achieved that." He gave the boy a brief bow. "I owe you my thanks, Prince Zuko."

In reply, Zuko shook his head and bowed back. "It was only my honor, Chief Hakoda. And please, just call me Zuko. I'm not technically a prince anymore, nor do I deserve the title anyway."

"Well," Hakoda hummed as he regarded the boy, "This may be me, coming from the Southern Water Tribe, but in my experience, being a leader doesn't just mean being born into it. It means _knowing_ what's right and having the willpower to _act_ on it. So you're still worthy of that title even if you don't think you are. And I just bet that when we get back to the Avatar, he'll agree with me."

With that, the chief gave him another smile before returning to the helm with Sokka and the others.

This time, feeling a little more uplifted by the Water Tribe chief's advice and more fulfilled in his conscience, he joined them; at about the point an eavesdropping Chit Sang had exclaimed, "Wait a minute, guys; did you say we're gonna meet the _Avatar?"_

* * *

It was to Zuko's relief that, indeed, Hakoda was right. Since returning to the group with him and Suki in tow (as well as another powerful Firebender as a potential ally), the prince had gained a lot more ground in his trust with the others. Aang had been surprised at the level of change in him.

As for Katara, she still seemed a little distant…but the short, grateful smile she'd spared had told him that he was finally, _definitely_ on the right track.


	6. Field Trips: Katara

((AN: And ye verily, we finally get to the final field trip. x3

This one was fun to write, despite the more serious nature. While Zutara isn't my cup of tea for a relationship, I do like the friendship between the two; it's very dynamic and interesting to toy with. I imagine that eventually, Zuko would see Katara as the younger sister that Azula never was, maybe even develop a bit of a protectiveness for her in that regard; and Katara in return would end up tolerating his emotional and dorky nature to play the concerned caretaker, as she does everyone. x3 And of course work past the fact that they were all once adversaries to find that friendship.

That said, enjoy, all! This part takes place of course at the end of the Southern Raiders, between the scene where Katara and Zuko leave the guy, and the scene where everyone's flying back to find her.

The people to worship for the creation of these characters are Mike and Bryan.))

* * *

It certainly wasn't the first time that Zuko was at a loss for words. But after the latest endeavor with a single member of the Avatar's team was over, it _was_ one of the most eye-opening things for the prince to witness since changing sides.

He'd gotten to know each one of them separately in the days past, during trips taken with him to both prove how much he'd wanted to change, and for them to see things about themselves and regain some of _their_ honor along the way. He'd seen how well they all worked together, what they each lent to their cause…and knew for certain _why_ he was never destined to capture the Avatar and separate them. Aang was the heart…Sokka, the brain…

And Katara…no doubt, she was the strength.

He'd seen that of the Waterbender before it was her turn to take a field trip of self-discovery…heck, he'd observed it even before he'd decided to join them. It was telling in how viciously she fought to protect her friends, and how determined she was to never make them lose an ounce of hope.

But now, as Zuko guided Appa back toward the archipelago within the Fire Nation, he stole glances back toward where Katara lay in the saddle. She looked vulnerable…less like the girl that had threatened his life only a week or two ago, and more like a child broken with tragedy. She stared blankly into the passing clouds, paying him no heed, and with little in her posture to betray her thoughts.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they flew away from the island where her mother's killer lived the rest of his pathetic days. Zuko simply let the Water Tribe girl have her peace; it was all he could do. And certainly, he didn't blame her at all for how she felt…he'd known how vulnerable she truly was long ago when they'd first talked in the undercroft of Ba Sing Se.

What he _hadn't_ expected was what she'd eventually done…she had vengeance in her grasp, the killer at her mercy, her whole hatred for the Fire Nation's part in the war ready to be reconciled with a rain of icy daggers…

And she had _let him go._ Knowing that what the Southern Raider had become—this sad, empty excuse for a man—only made it pointless to kill him.

_I wonder if Aang's words got to her,_ he wondered as he stared ahead at a clearing sky. _Whatever the reason…I don't think I'd have done that._

And so they flew on, both benders silent and pensive, with only the occasional rumble from the sky bison. It would have been futile to try to converse…he was still beneath the Waterbender's forgiveness as far as he knew. And like the others, he wasn't about to shatter the chance to be redeemed in the eyes of every member of Team Avatar; especially with her. She'd been the most hurt...her mind probably far closed to the possibility of _ever_ trusting a Firebender. Let alone the heir to the Nation's throne.

In order to enter among the friends and truly be redeemed with them all, no matter his good deeds…it was _Katara_ who seemed to hold the gate open, or closed, in the end.

It was something of a surprise to him soon enough when _she _was the one who spoke, and broke the eerie calm that the sky offered with the mood.

"You must think I'm weak; to have let him go like that," she'd murmured. There was no accusation in the tone…no anger, no sadness, no trace of a greater emotion than simple neutrality toward him.

Zuko didn't know how to answer at first. But he decided to go with what he felt was closest to the truth. "Actually, I think you just proved yourself a bigger person than me."

This was enough to make her glance at him in question. "How do you figure that?"

The prince sighed. "It's hard to explain. I've learned a lot, traveling with you guys these past days. I've been doing more second-guessing and self-exploring since. And I know that it must have taken a _lot_ of strength to stare down the man that you've wanted to face for so long and let him know that he wasn't even worth the time."

His words gave Katara pause for thought, and she returned her stare to the sky. "I don't even know _what_ it was. I just heard Aang's words over and over again, and I was arguing with them. I don't want to _forgive_ that monster…but I also couldn't find it in me to kill him. I wasn't scared…I was angry enough to go with it…but I _couldn't._"

Zuko nodded. "That's what I figure makes you better. Your anger didn't define your actions. If it had been _my_ mother…I'd have _never_ let the guy live."

Katara looked back towards the Firebender again, slightly narrowing her eyes. She had a strange sense of déjà vu when he mentioned his mother in the same thoughtful tone he'd used beneath Ba Sing Se. For a while after his betrayal, she was all but _convinced _it was just a sob story to make him seem pitiable, at least.

Now though, considering all that he'd done for Aang, and her brother, and now herself…her anger at him had trickled dramatically to an emptiness that she instead wanted to fill with understanding. There was still a wall there, regarding Zuko, but the rest of those walls had receded enough for her to try to gain _some_ sort of common ground.

"What was it that made you decide to turn around and join us anyway, Zuko?"

Her vastly unexpected question made him turn his head and watch the Waterbender warily. Her expression was still neutral, as was her tone, but there was something in her eyes…curiosity, mayhap. It was an innocent enough question, but he still felt like every answer would be a part of a test when she asked.

Still, again, his voice of reason told him to just tell the truth.

The prince let out a nervous chuckle. "You're the first one to ask me that, actually. And…I don't know. A combination of things. My uncle talked a little sense into me before I did. He said that good and evil would always be battling inside me, and that I had to really see what I wanted before I balanced it. It took a lot of time...ever since I returned to the Fire Nation after…" he shamefully averted his eyes. "After Ba Sing Se, I was troubled and angry. I had all I thought I wanted, but it wasn't enough. It haunted me."

_Good,_ a part of Katara's mind wanted her to say; but she didn't say it, for she was quite honestly attentive to Zuko's story. She nodded for him to continue.

"It finally eventually came to me. Whenever I had to act like the perfect prince that my father wanted me to be, I realized that it wasn't at all what I was. Something…I don't know what, but I had changed considerably since being a refugee with Uncle. I didn't want to be a part of the atrocity that he was trying to make the world into. So I made my decision, and confronted my father during the eclipse, and told him that I was joining you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You confronted him? Why?"

"I wanted to let him know what side I was on," he hummed. "And to finally tell him what I really thought of him…that he was no real father to me. Though a part of it was probably me wanting to hear myself say that I was _really_ doing what I was doing." He heaved a long sigh. "Betraying my Nation for the greater cause of peace. But I don't regret it, and I never will."

She'd heard that determined tone before; though it had always come with a threat towards Aang or the group. Now, to hear him instead voice his loyalty to the cause, it seemed altogether foreign to the Waterbender. The wall was slowly retreating; she _wanted_ to believe him.

"So, I bet he wasn't pleased," Katara muttered, letting a sneer slide into her voice.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," he sighed and let his back fall against Appa's fur, letting his voice rise in anger at the memory of the confrontation. "He told me that the punishment for treason would be far more severe than what he gave my mother…he said he banished her. Me? Hah. He tried to _kill_ me."

Her jaw fell open. _"What?_ You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm dead serious," he growled. "As soon as the eclipse was over, he shot lightning at me. But, I was lucky enough to redirect the blast and escape. Little trick I learned from Uncle."

Katara clenched her teeth. The way he told the story, with such _anger,_ worked past the doubt in her mind and even connected with her own anger at the war; and at the levels the Fire Lord would sink to stay in power.

And with that window of understanding opened, there also lay within her a short bout of guilt, for having treated Zuko like she did. Like the evil prince that he used to be, instead of the vagabond that was here now, flying Aang's bison back while conversing with her. He'd said that _she_ was the one with the strength…but it would have taken _him_ just as much strength to defy his father, his birthright, his very _nature _in order to take a chance at joining a group that had mistrusted him from the start.

She wasn't about to admit that guilt, of course…but still, the common ground had been reached, and after all that had transpired after he joined them, Katara still felt somewhat obligated to forge a truce at least.

"Hm," the Waterbender sighed and sat up, resting her head on her fist and looking back toward the clouds. "I guess you _were_ serious about redeeming yourself."

"Well, you know me," he pointed out, his tone more amicable again. "Tell me this; If I _wasn't_ serious, did you think I'd have gone through all of this with you guys?"

It wasn't much for her to think of the answer. "No," she shook her head, her stare once again turning blank. "You wouldn't have."

Zuko observed her reaction, before turning around and rubbing the stress out of his temples. He hadn't meant to make her withdraw into a shell again…though perhaps, if their roles had been reversed, he'd probably be doing the same thing.

After a second of letting her have her silence, he spoke again, knowing fully that she'd probably just explode at him. "For what it's worth…I really _am_ sorry about Ba Sing Se. I wasn't acting with _my_ interests then, but Azula's. I know I can't ever make it up to you and the others...but I hope to at least help it."

When she looked up again to meet the Firebender's eyes, there was sadness in her expression and he knew that she was reliving that painful day; but it wasn't at all as crass as he was expecting. "...Actually, this journey you took me on did help make up for it, a little. So…thanks. After how I've been acting, I don't know how I'm even worth going to the trouble."

"Please…_Sokka_ was more trouble," he half-joked, which caused her to snort and cough. If there was any sort of laughter, it was hidden briefly behind her palm. "Anyway," he continued. "I'm a part of this team, and I wanted to do whatever I could to help. Anything to prove myself."

Watching the Firebender as he turned back to the reins and kept Appa guided in one direction, Katara found herself surprised at his humility. Indeed, in the time that they'd managed to stay away from him, something about Zuko had definitely changed. After today, it would definitely be possible to forgive him.

"Well; you didn't bring my mother back," she said, trying for a self-depreciating joke, "But I _did_ get a little closure."

"I'm glad," Zuko hummed thoughtfully. "It's more than I have. I have no idea, but I think _my_ mother might still be alive."

Katara glanced up with interest. The first time Zuko had spoken about his mother, he'd pretty well opened up everything he knew about the incident, up until her mysterious disappearance. She had felt a little sorry for the prince, and a little intrigued at what type of woman she would have been.

"Still alive?" she echoed. "How so?"

Zuko's expression fell. "When I confronted my father, he kept me from leaving by offering to answer all my questions about what happened the night she left. He said that she'd done 'vicious, treasonous things'…I can only assume that she…"

He couldn't bring himself to say what she could have done. He swallowed. "…She made it possible for him to become Fire Lord, since that was the very night my grandfather Azulon passed away. And she did it to protect me…because my father was ordered to kill me otherwise."

There was lividness behind Katara's eyes. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. If what the prince was saying was true—and by this point she didn't bother to think that it wasn't—he had always only been in the shadow of someone else's intentions, someone else's destiny, instead of his own. The Waterbender, in hearing his mother's story, was reminded of _her_ mother…she'd done the unthinkable to protect her, too. She'd sacrificed herself.

Another ledge of the common ground was reached; the benders were both living on a borrowed life.

"So, how do you know what Ozai told you was even true?" she inquired.

"I'm pretty sure it was," he shrugged. "People tend to not bother lying to anyone they're intending to kill."

"True," she murmured, and then sighed, returning her eyes to the clouds. "I hope you find her someday."

At that, Zuko allowed himself a slight smile. "Thanks." He leaned over Appa's head and peered ahead. "Anyway, I think we're almost back to where the others are. We need to think of somewhere else to hide out, too."

Katara paused, and closed her eyes. "I don't think I want to face the others yet. Sokka would probably press me for information or lecture me, and Aang would just be all worried."

"He'd have good reason," Zuko gently pointed out.

Thinking of the Airbender, Katara smiled just briefly before turning her head. "I know. But still…I don't want to be the center of attention right now."

"Hmm…" the Firebender mused. As he watched the ocean and all of the passing landmasses in thought, he found himself recognizing where he was.

And then, he jerked up as a light snapped on in his head. "Of course!"

As he pulled on the reins and turned Appa in another direction, Katara blinked in confusion. "Of course what? Where are we going?"

"I just thought of the perfect place to hide out," Zuko answered. "My family's summer home on Ember Island."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "…Your family's _home?_"

"I know how it sounds," he insisted, "But don't worry. My father hasn't visited the place in ages, and neither has anyone else since my mom disappeared. If there's any place in the world that could be considered safe for the Avatar's team to stay, it's there. They'll _never_ think to look."

The idea still seemed downright silly to Katara…but when she thought about it, it was logical enough. And besides, she hadn't much strength in her for arguing…if he'd wanted to double-cross her, he'd have done so long ago while they were running around a Fire Nation control tower. So, she simply gave him a nod and let him lead them to the island, which they reached in only a few minutes.

When they got to the secluded beach where the house could be seen in plain view, quiet and abandoned on the tree-covered hill, they landed on the broken docks and he offered to let her take Appa's reins so that she could find their friends and return there.

But to his surprise, she'd declined and instead bade _him_ to bring them back…she needed the time for peace and for thinking.

And so, he flew off as fast as he could, leaving her on the dock to rest and warning her to stay within the proximity of the house until he returned. Still, as the bison took off with a concerned groan, he turned back and watched her sit with her eyes to her lap, no doubt letting herself cry out the last few hours.

* * *

Back at the campsite, the rest of the group had gathered near the fire pit and started dividing up the food. The only one who wasn't sitting was Aang, who kept pacing back and forth.

"You're wearing a groove in the ground, Twinkletoes," Toph teased. "Will you sit down? You're behaving just like Katara did when _you _left."

He stopped and took a few deep breaths. "I know…I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm really worried about her."

"I'm worried too," Sokka sincerely put. "We all are. But she can take care of herself, and she's in good hands with Zuko." The warrior paused, and then scratched the back of his head. "Wow, I never thought I'd say _that _in a million years."

"Don't worry, Aang," Suki added. "I agree with Sokka. They'll be back."

"'Course you'd agree with Sokka," Toph muttered beneath her breath, which caused the others to regard her curiously.

But before anything else could be said, a familiar roar echoed across the sky, and all eyes turned to witness the very familiar form of the sky bison rocketing toward the ground.

When Appa finally landed, he and Zuko were quickly rushed upon by the concerned Avatar and the others right behind.

"You're back!" said Aang as he ran around to Appa's front and patted his nose, then proceeded to fly up to the saddle.

Sokka had his head tilted as he regarded Zuko. "Good, we were starting to worry. So what happened?"

"Long story," Zuko sighed. "I'll tell you when we're in the sky."

"In the sky?" Toph echoed with her arms crossed. "We're going somewhere?"

Before the prince could answer, Aang leaped down behind him and eyed him. "…Where's Katara? She isn't in the saddle."

"What? She's not here?" Sokka leaned toward him in question. "What happened? Where's my sister?"

"Something didn't happen, did it?" Aang pressed, eyes wide. "_Please_ tell me she's okay."

"Guys, relax!" Zuko interrupted with his palms up. "Katara's fine…we landed before we got here and she insisted on staying behind while I came to get you. So, pack up camp. We found us all a new hiding place from Azula and my father. It's fool-proof."

"So Sokka won't be able to break anything?" Toph grinned.

"Oh, ha-ha. But hey, hiding place? Whoo, good enough for me," Sokka grinned as he and Suki ran back to start dismantling the tents.

Aang breathed a short sigh of relief, but kept his eye on Zuko. "So…what exactly happened out there? Is Katara really okay?"

"She's not hurt, if that's what you're wondering," the Firebender said. "Trust me, I'll tell you all about it as we're flying."

* * *

True to his word, Zuko explained everything on the short trip back. How they'd found Katara's target, and how she reacted…and everything else in between. Aang gave a sigh and a thoughtful smile when he heard that Katara had heeded his advice after all. He knew how dark she could be…but she'd have never had it in her to kill, he very much hoped. Sokka looked pensive, and the prince could only guess that he was wondering what _he'd_ have done upon finding their mother's murderer. Suki was leaning on him for comfort, and Toph just stared without vision out in front of herself; emotionless and wordless.

The Firebender was relieved to see that Katara was still on the docks when he returned, and landed Appa some distance behind her in case she still didn't feel like being fawned over.

Aang, however, was the first to jump out of the saddle and bound to the docks toward her. Zuko watched on, noting that she was still troubled…but had marginally felt better and probably would be herself soon. It was enough for him to see the Waterbender finding her sense of balance again.

But when she told him that she was finally ready to forgive him, and sealed it with a friendly hug, the Firebender felt fulfilled, and only happy to have helped as always.

They were all together, and he'd finally gained all of their trust.

Now, there was only the simple matter of working their almost-miraculous teamwork into saving the world.


	7. Good Deeds and Realizations

((AN: I dunno about you guys, but I'd have loved to hear more tea-shop Zuko stories. x3 For all the time they spent just living and working in Ba Sing Se, that's pretty much all Zuko and Iroh are portrayed doing...but we all do know that Zuko's experiences in the Earth Kingdom, seeing how the people lived, must have helped to fuel his decision in the end to see how destructive his nation has become under the rule of his father. Still he'd have a heavy bit of denial and war within himself, but just the same it's affected him.

And we all know he also had a noble side. x3 He was an antagonist, an anti-hero, but not an entirely bad one. I could see this kind of situation arising too, especially when they're living in what equals the slums of an old/slowly modernizing city. You'd have poverty and disease, perhaps even worse than what the show gives you. Plus I can see Pao being exactly like this...tight with money and not frivolous with anything. Oh, those wacky businessmen. xP

So anyway, this particular story takes place sometime between City of Walls and Secrets and Lake Laogai. Perhaps before or between the pages of Tales of Ba Sing Se? Somewhere around there. x3

Enjoy! And remember, Mike and Bryan own these guys, not me. Good news is I'll also have a new Comet's Wake chapter up soon too. :3))

* * *

With an exhausted lurch in his step, Zuko placed the tray of empty cups and teapot up front and watched for anyone who could refill it. He couldn't help but let a groan escape his throat as he leaned tiredly on the edge of the table, narrowing his eyes at the darkness of the night outside of the small tea shop. Soon, it would be quitting time…and just like every tiring day he spent working in that mediocre hovel in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se with his uncle, he was glad to see an end to it.

Thankfully, at least, there were only three tables left occupied by guests, all perhaps chatting and relaxing, only to leave soon when the shop would close and the doors become locked.

The exiled prince could hear Iroh humming jovially to himself in the back, along with the familiar sounds of tea being poured for the customers. He sighed. Too many times to count now, he wondered when the time for him to realize his own destiny would come. And he wondered how his uncle could find happiness in a life such as this; barely making ends meet, surviving in near poverty in a crowded city…how could a member of the royal family ever _want_ something like this?

Still, he thought once he was able to calm his worked-up mind some, his uncle could find traces of livability and happiness in _any_ situation. Sometimes, Zuko admired him for that trait…and other times, like today, it was annoying. He tried to see eye-to-eye with his teacher and superior, another father figure in his life…but often instead found himself more and more frustrated at the situation in which he was placed. Were they really destined to live like these people?

It seemed hopeless. They were traitors to their own nation…and who knew where the Avatar was now? Zuko had no chance of reconciliation that he could see.

His musings were soon interrupted however by Iroh himself, pausing to take the teapot and refill it. The scents of jasmine and ginseng leaves filled the entirety of the small eatery when the kitchen door was briefly opened; these days though, after just a few weeks of working in the tea shop, those smells were enough to almost make Zuko gag.

"Are you getting tired so early, nephew?" Iroh chuckled as he finished refilling the teapot and placed it back on the tray. "You should relax and just let yourself get into the flow of work. Soon enough the last hour will pass."

"Yeah, then we just do it all over again tomorrow evening," Zuko muttered. "I can't take this. My feet weren't meant to get _blisters_."

Iroh's laugh came from low in his belly. "Ha! And your feet never got blisters from your training? I wasn't aware that blister pain could tell one discipline of work from another. Just _try_ to relax, and I'm certain you will forget about it soon, Prince Zuko."

"Yeah, that's likely," the young man simply grumbled and took the tray, standing straight and going for another check on the remaining customers. To his great relief, one of the tables had gotten up to leave just as he did, which only left one far corner table with a woman and her young son, and another in the middle right with just an elderly man who could barely hold the cup in his shaking hands to sip from it.

Zuko sighed once he provided the old man with a refill. The people in the lower ring got on his nerves often, too, with how dirty they seemed to keep themselves and how often they skulked more than walked. Iroh had told him that it wasn't often their fault that they lived like that; it was the conditions that they were forced to live in. Refugees were poor, having traveled for many miles without much but the clothes on their backs and a few precious things to take with them, so the only thing to do when they arrived was to find their corner of the slums to burrow in.

_Is the Fire Nation really doing this to people here?_ He couldn't help but wonder, his face softening with the thought. _We're always taught that the Fire Nation's expanding their land to bring prosperity to others. But all that we seem to be doing is…_

"Excuse me, young man?"

Zuko froze and looked up to where he was being summoned, to the corner table with the mother and her little boy, who seemed to only be around five years of age. She wore a simple brown kimono-like robe, and her son a fairly clean pair of green pants; his hair was a light brown, and rather disheveled and short. Her own straight black hair only added to her tired appearance, and her brown eyes drooped tiredly as they tried to look up to the young apprentice tea shop worker.

As he answered, the disguised prince tried his best not to frown too badly (he'd gotten in trouble a couple of times prior with Pao, their boss, for not putting on at least a mildly cheerful appearance for customers or answering in too harsh a tone to others). "Yes, can I help you?" he murmured, almost monotone in pitch.

"May I please get a refill of jasmine?" she asked softly, handing him her cup while she carefully balanced her sleepy-eyed son on her knee.

With a curt nod, Zuko proceeded to fill their cups…but as he did, the boy started coughing violently, startling the mother enough to shake the table a little. "Mom…hurts," he whimpered.

She brought a handkerchief up to his face as he kept coughing, red-faced and teary-eyed. "No, sweetie, sssh…cough into the napkin, that's it, you'll be okay…" she cooed comfortingly, but the crack in her voice betrayed her worry.

The young Firebender pouring her tea couldn't help but glance sidelong at the boy as well, a small pang of concern crossing his features. "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked curiously.

Once the boy could gasp for breath again, the young mother sighed uncertainly. "Yes…well, I hope so. The last time I visited the doctor, he said it was just a small infection in his throat that would pass with lots of rest and care. But…that was months ago, and it seems to have gotten worse…I think there's a little epidemic going around," Her lip trembled, but her strength kept, though harrowingly so. "I hardly know what else to do."

Zuko's good eye narrowed. It was hard to imagine how sickly these people could get sometimes, and such a sad pity to see children suffering besides. "He hasn't been to the doctor again in months?"

The woman's head shook. "No…I couldn't afford any more visits until I got paid…and even then, it was far too small to save for a trip and still have enough to eat each week. But I'm still trying to save, and cut down on things…I'd…" she sniffed. "I'd stop eating altogether just for the chance to know he'll be okay."

He didn't know how to answer that. Of all the things he'd heard that went on in the lower ring—and he heard them often, for how poverty-stricken and in such poor conditions these people lived—this one gave Zuko a prick to his heart.

"Well," the prince sighed as he set their cups on the table and stood again, "I hope he feels better."

"So do I," she hummed as she picked up the warm concoction and pressed it to her ailing son's lips, only to have him start violently coughing it back up again.

As Zuko walked back to the front, he could still hear the boy crying brokenly from the pain in his throat. His eyes closed, his mind trying to block it out, but…it just couldn't be. And his musings brought him back to the question of why they'd even try to blend in with these people, such suffering all around them…suffering caused, ultimately, by the Fire Nation's encroachment on their lives...that small fact still haunted Zuko however much he wanted to deny it.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked once his nephew leaned again at the front desk. The elderly Firebender furrowed his eyebrows. "You look worried."

Zuko's head shook. But Iroh knew better, and waited patiently…however stoic the prince acted, sooner or later he would say what was on his mind.

After a pause, when the next customer left the store to only leave the mother and son at their corner table, he answered his uncle. "The little boy over there in the corner…he's real sick. His mom says he hasn't been to the doctor in months."

Iroh's eyebrows rose. "Ah…I have heard him coughing, yes. I could not help but notice either."

"She says it's an infection that's getting worse," Zuko continued, sighing. "The poor kid. I don't know how many of these people live."

"They do need more doctors," Iroh agreed, scratching his chin in thought. "Or the current one needs to lower his prices. Ah…I have an idea," the tea expert smiled and turned back around to the kitchen. "There is a brew I know of…it is not a cure-all, but I have seen it do quite a bit of good. Since we're almost closed anyway, it will be on us."

Zuko let a short smile quirk the side of his lip up. He knew very well that Iroh's medicinal teas did wonders. "But, Pao won't be very happy about that," he pointed out.

"Hrmh," Iroh huffed from the kitchen. "What he does not know will not hurt him. And may even save the boy. Not that I'd call my tea miraculous in any way," he added with a chuckle, "But I like to do what I can for our valued customers."

If it was another thing Zuko found surprising about his uncle, it was the fact that he held equal compassion for all people. No matter if they were Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, even Water Tribe when he could glimpse it; he still held no bias against any of them.

He knew that the tea would take a moment to make, so Zuko turned his head to keep an eye on the mother and child. But as he did, he grimaced and clenched his fist; Pao was already at their table, demanding that they leave.

"I cannot have an epidemic started in my tea shop!" he berated. "Who knows how many people your boy could have gotten sick here?"

"Please; I have been keeping his face covered as much as I could," the mother softly pleaded as the boy whimpered tiredly in her arms. "I could not leave him home alone today, and this was the only place I could afford some tea for him at this hour. We will be finished soon."

"Look, I am sorry for your situation," the shop owner sighed in frustration, "But for the safety of my shop, I simply can't allow you to stay! Please pay for your tea and leave immediately."

"But sir, please…"

"Now!" the shop owner growled, pointing harshly toward the door.

Defeated, the mother started to gather herself up, only to stop at the sight of Zuko moving towards them.

"They're not doing anything wrong, Pao," the scarred young boy said in his most level voice possible. "Just let them finish their tea. Nobody's here to get sick, anyway."

"This isn't your concern, Lee," the owner dismissed. "I can hardly expect an apprentice like you to know of the delicate rules of business."

Zuko scowled. "I know enough to point out that _every_ customer should be treated like they're valued, like you told me and my uncle when we started. The boy might be dying. Just let them finish."

Pao faced him with a loud snort. "I should have you fired for your insolence, boy! You're hardly a good employee as is with that attitude, and the fact that you won't cover up that scar. You scare some of our customers."

The young Firebender was snarling now. But before he could bite back, Iroh's voice rang out from behind him as he approached with a tray of his own. "You fire _him_, and you can expect _me_ to leave, too. He is merely stating a point that you indeed gave us when we started here. _All_ customers have a right to be served their tea, and I am not going to start backing out on that vow now."

Eyes widening, Pao started stammering. _"You_ would leave too, Mushi? But…you're the best tea maker I've had in years!"

"So you see the folly in threatening my nephew," Iroh calmly stated. "I have taught him enough to act as he should among our customers, and now he's making the right decision. I see no harm in just letting them finish their cups. And partake of my own special mixture, on the house."

Pao's jaw dropped. "You're giving them tea for _free?_ That is not conducive to our business!"

"Only this once, I assure you," the former General said, his eyes narrowing at the owner. "I hardly think that letting these good people finish their tea is grounds for firing your best tea maker and your up-and-coming best apprentice."

At the compliment, Zuko snorted and turned his head. But he did smirk when Pao relented with only a dismissive wave of his hand, returning briskly to the back of the tea shop.

Once that was settled, the mother let out a sigh of relief, giving both of the workers a tired smile. "Thank you both." She gently caressed the back of her son's head to wake him up a little. "I wish we didn't have to get chased out of every place like that."

"He has a point…the epidemic should not spread," Iroh smiled. "But, all things considered, you seem to be keeping careful watch. Here," he held a cup of tea to her that smelled rather strongly of sweet herbs, a mixture of which one couldn't easily recognize. "This tea is an ancient medicinal mix. It should help your son with the pain and, maybe, help to combat the infection until you can visit the doctor next."

The mother's eyes widened. "I…really? Oh…thank you, sir…I don't know how to even…"

"Do not worry about it, Miss," Iroh held his hand up. "It is free of charge…in fact, keep the money you'd pay for the rest of your tea today, too; you'll need it for your doctor visit. Like I said before, all of our customers deserve the best from us."

Smiling warmly, the mother gently nudged her sleepy child fully awake and held the tea to his lips. As he tentatively took it, she spared another glance to the workers. "Are you sure it will help?"

"Positive," Iroh nodded, clapping his rough hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It's helped my nephew here out of many ailments in his youth."

"Trust me, it did," Zuko's eyes rolled upward bemusedly. "The kid's in good handling with my uncle's tea."

Needing little more incentive than that, the mother helped to tilt the drink so that it flowed easily down her son's throat. He grumbled and stuck his tongue out afterward at the strange taste when done, but he already found his coughs subsiding to little more than huffs of air as the pain numbed.

Once he fell asleep against her again, the mother stood and bowed carefully. "Thank you both again…I honestly cannot thank you enough for your generosity."

"It was no problem," Iroh beamed. "Happy to help a young woman and her child."

There was a welling of tears in the mother's eyes when she faced them again, carefully cradling the boy as she made her way back out the door and across the still-lit streets toward the apartments nearby.

Zuko watched them leave, a light smile on his face. But the smile vanished when he caught his uncle glancing sidelong at him. "What?" he huffed.

"Nothing," Iroh smiled. "I am just glad to see you showing compassion for the people among whom we live, at last."

"The kid was sick," Zuko dismissed, though his expression softened considerably on his next words. "…And his mother was worried. It would've been hard _not _to help."

He said no more as he turned and made his way to the back, more than ready to start closing up shop for the night. But all the while, Iroh kept up a knowing smile.

* * *

So, the disguised refugees from the Fire Nation continued to work in their little tea shop as the days turned into weeks, with each day seeing a steady increase in customers due to the popularity of Iroh's famously tasty brews. Rarely did he ever have another opportunity to make the medicinal tea he'd given to the boy, and Zuko soon forgot about them himself, though he was still continually beginning to see changes in his demeanor whenever he faced the refugees of the Earth Kingdom and their forced plight.

As for the sick child, he recovered quite well after that night. In the next week, he could finally visit the doctor again, and even the medicinal expert was quite surprised in the rate that the boy was regaining his strength and combating the ailment.

"I guess it was the tea," the mother joked. "It's probably silly to call it miraculous, but in all seriousness, the quality of the tea in that shop is _much_ better than it used to be."

So in the coming days, word of mouth spread, business grew…and soon enough, just as Zuko was pondering again on the changes his life should take for the better, word of the almost-miraculous tea reached the ears of a businessman in the upper ring…


	8. Reconciling

((AN: Okay, so I lied about The Comet's Wake. xP Honestly, I dunno why I'm struggling through that part of the story. I hope my muse'll be able to help me slug through. I just hate hitting speed bumps. x.x

But anyway, this was a cute idea that turned into a fluffy one, and takes place right after the coronation; in fact, it directly references back to chapters 2 and 3 of this collection. I had to wonder what Katara thinks of patching things up with their former enemies, like Mai and Ty Lee, after the war's over; and how she'll handle finally patching things up with Aang. I rather like writing this from her perspective because really, it's hard to know what's on her mind during the last bit of season 3, the entirety of that finale, before the big kiss. It would all be quite awkward for her, I'd certainly see.

But anyway, enjoy this little bit. ^^

Mike and Bryan take credit for everything here, I just play with 'em.))

* * *

_I wonder when I'm gonna get used to this._

The mood in the Fire Nation palace the night after the coronation was a celebratory one, felt in the blood of every person within the royal city. Fireworks were continuously set off outside, illuminating the darkness in bright, dazzling colors and pulse-pounding explosions. Music flowed from the streets, and what festivities weren't contained within the palace were pooled out in the common homes of the Fire Nation citizens as they celebrated one of the first nights of true freedom that the world has had in over 100 years.

Katara was already nearly winded a few hours into the celebration, resting on one of the walls in the royal ballroom while her eyes scanned the crowds all around her and fell upon the more familiar faces still dancing or lingering about. Toph mostly hung out around where a bunch of Earth Kingdom guests milled, mostly with The Boulder and his group or The Duke and Pipsqueak, telling them all tales from her side of the war.

Where the Water Tribe warriors gathered, Sokka, Suki, and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors pooled around each other and conversed. Her brother was still confined to walking on a crutch, but he'd insisted on attending the party ("I'm not letting a broken leg keep _me_ from mountains of food and fame! Especially the food," he'd whined, and so a frustrated Katara and Hakoda had to acquiesce). His less-than-formal battle attire was excused due to the injury, while most of the others had found cleaner outfits to wear.

And while staring out at the crowd, it still surprised her that she saw all three Nations mixing together. The groups for the most part still stayed separate and wary of each other, but that didn't stop people from the Fire Nation approaching the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe to have questions answered, and Earth Kingdom nobles making business decisions and accepting amends between them…

_Just a week ago we'd have all been fighting, _Katara remembered, sighing and remembering that what she was seeing wasn't all just a very long dream. _I never thought I'd live to see an end to this war, before…_

Her eyes once again scanned the crowd, but she couldn't find Aang or Zuko anywhere; they were both busy most likely, being mobbed by people who wanted to speak to the new Fire Lord and the Avatar, the world saviors.

_Unfortunately._

Katara's eyes closed in disappointment. She hadn't been able to talk to Aang much at all after the coronation was over that day…he was always being whisked off somewhere else. The Waterbender wondered, despite how their last meeting went, if he even wanted to speak to her.

_Come on, you know him better than that,_ Katara mentally slapped herself._ This is AANG we're talking about; he wouldn't forget his friends. You'll find him later, or he'll find you. He HAS to. I have so much to say…_

Deciding that standing there and doing nothing wouldn't help her state of mind, she straightened up her dark red kimono and robe (which the palace's dressers had picked out for her just for the event), and strode towards the refreshment table near the head of the ballroom.

Katara was barely paying attention to the people around her as she was pouring herself a drink, so it was no surprise that when a shrill voice called out "Hey!" from right behind her, she jumped and nearly splashed it all on herself, only managing to catch it in midair with her Waterbending as she swirled around to see who was there.

Her eyes widened. It was Ty Lee with a stoic and un-amused Mai standing next to her. The former had on regular Fire Nation clothes instead of her new Kyoshi Warrior garb, and she had covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oops!" Ty lee blinked. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that! Good thing you caught that in time, huh?" she beamed and straightened up.

It took Katara a good few seconds to calm down and bend the drink back into her cup on the table; she had always known Mai and Ty Lee as the dangerous girls working with Azula to catch them…so another thing that would take getting used to was having them on their side now.

"Yeah, no harm done," the Water Tribe girl breathed a sigh and faced them. "Um…so…what's up?" she asked, awkwardly crossing her arms.

"Not much," Ty Lee answered with a tilt of her head. "We just wanted to say hi…"

"…_She_ wanted to say hi," Mai interrupted drolly. "I got dragged along."

The acrobat blinked toward her friend before clearing her throat and continuing, her eyes nervously darting around as she spoke. "Actually, um, I also wanted to apologize for, you know, chasing you guys around and, the chi blocking, and everything before. We kinda didn't have a choice, what with Azula and all…and…well, maybe since everything's okay, we can all be friends? I've been apologizing to everybody about that and, well, you were left, so, yeah." Ty Lee finished with an awkward, but cheerful, smile.

Katara stared for a moment. This was one of the elements that made it all feel like a dream: their former adversaries coming up to her and apologizing for their transgressions, just as Zuko had done long ago. _Wow, things really are different._

_ …And really, it's hard to blame them,_ the Waterbender decided with a small smile. _Zuko did tell us that they both turned against Azula in the end. And like Aang says…they all have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance._

She bowed her head. "Well…thanks. Apology accepted, Ty Lee. I mean hey, it's all in the past now, right?"

The girl smiled wider and lunged in for a bone-crunching hug. "Exactly! And now we can all be friends!"

"We could use more friends," Mai sarcastically droned, chuckling at her friend's antics before she regarded her former target. "In all seriousness though, um..."

"Katara," the Waterbender choked out her name as she politely pried Ty Lee off of her.

"Katara, right," Mai corrected herself with a nod. "I wanted to thank you myself. Zuko told me about what happened with Azula, and he told me that you were the one responsible for saving him. So, I guess knowing that, his decision to go with you guys wasn't a bad one after all," she finished with a small smile.

Katara humbly looked away just briefly. "It was no problem. I mean, he saved my life too." Her eyebrows furrowed. "…And I was more than happy to help take Azula down for everything she's ever done. I don't mean any offense if you guys were friends…"

"_Once_ friends," Mai confirmed with a sigh. "Don't worry about it. And even so," she spared a light bow, much to Katara's surprise, "You have my thanks, both for putting Azula in her place and for keeping him safe. Heh…now I just have to live with the fact that my dorky boyfriend is the new Fire Lord. That'll be fun."

"Zuko's a dork?" Katara smirked. "Could've fooled us."

"Are you _kidding?_" Ty Lee giggled. "Oh, boy, do we have stories for you. We've both known Zuko since we were all kids."

"C'mon now," Mai chided, "We can't go besmirching his good name."

"His name is good? Well, I always though it sounded _kinda_ cool…" Ty Lee hummed.

Katara couldn't help but giggle, with all memories of the past, and of the two skilled women before her, forgotten instantly. They were indeed all friends now, and the Waterbender found that she could easily get used to it if only eventually.

"Speaking of his royal hothead," Katara snorted once the laughter died, "You guys haven't seen him or Aang anywhere, have you?"

"Not since hours ago," Mai hummed in annoyance. "Zuko's advisors seem to wanna keep him all to themselves right now."

"The Avatar might still be around somewhere though, if that's who you mean by Aang," Ty Lee chuckled. "Usually I'm not so forgetful with names. Yours is nice, so it's easy to remember."

Katara giggled back and nodded. "Well, thanks; and yeah, it's him that I'm actually looking for, if you've seen him."

"Not anywhere in the party…but try outside," the chi-blocker suggested and pointed down a side hallway. "Could be out watching the fireworks. I know I was out there earlier until I could barely see anymore; they're so pretty!"

"Maybe," the Waterbender hummed, sparing a bow to the two Fire Nation nobles. "Thanks, you guys."

"Hey, for new friends, we can spare a _little_ amicability," Mai smiled shortly. "Take care."

"Seeya later, Katara!" Ty Lee added with a wave as she turned from them, heading down the hallway and hopefully outside without getting lost in the process.

* * *

Once she had gotten over her self-consciousness to ask directions, Katara found that the guards of the palace were quite helpful. One of them had even shown her where he'd said the Avatar was headed, and the pathway soon took her out to the veranda that overlooked a portion of the palace garden.

For what had once been the home of the most evil man in the world, it was a nice place, she had reasoned. A few trees dotted the garden and probably filled the area with shade on sunny days. A big turtle-duck pond took up one section, and there was a flowing white stone fountain on the other side of the path far up from where she'd come. The Waterbender could still hear the festivities going on everywhere inside…but it was quiet in the garden itself; save for the breeze rustling the branches of every plant, the ever-soothing cascade of water from the fountain, and the singing of night insects. She wondered if she was even allowed in that part of the palace…but the guards hadn't stopped her, and it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Zuko would allow everyone access to any place they pleased out of his home.

And yet still, as far as she could see, Aang wasn't there.

_Maybe he went to check on Appa? Oh…I don't know…_

Eager to continue on her search, but also eager to rest her aching feet, Katara strolled over to the ornate fountain and sat with her back to the water as the cool mist surrounded her. The rhythmic splashes filled out her range of hearing, and her mind wandered as her eyes gazed in no particular place out ahead in the calm night.

_I hope he knows what I meant by kissing him,_ she thought, remembering the last moment she had with him before the coronation. A light blush colored her face as she thoughtfully brushed her lips with her fingertips. _I don't think I've ever felt so…I dunno, nervous. But I have to tell him. I have to…_

"Hey, Katara!"

"AAH!" she screamed, whirling up on her feet and nearly falling into the fountain doing so. "Who's there? What!"

The chiming laughter that followed her confused outburst was familiar, though, and she half-growled in relief as she sat back down and clutched at her chest. "Geez, Aang, don't do that!"

The Airbender shook his head as he walked up, still chuckling a little. "Sorry, I thought you'd have seen me coming. I was walking over there in front of you," he jerked his thumb back to the path.

Regaining her composure and sitting up straight, Katara flipped her hair indignantly. "It's okay…I think I was just zoning out for a bit. I could've missed anybody, even someone not so light on their feet as you," she smirked.

He gave her a boyish smile and shrugged. "Can't blame my feet, they just like to be sneaky like that." He quirked his eyebrows, a hopeful glitter settling in his eyes. "Can I join you?"

It was at that moment that Katara's gaze shot away from his, remembering that it was him she was hoping to see only seconds ago. "Sure," she smiled. "Where were you, anyway?"

"On the roof," he pointed as he took a seat next to her on the fountain. "I saw you walk out, but I waited to see what you'd do, just in case you wanted some peace."

"I did," she matter-of-factly said, with a roll of her eyes. "The party was just a bit much."

"You're lucky you got to see most of the party," Aang groaned, resting his cheek on his fist while his other hand gestured with his words. "I could hardly get away from Zuko. It was all Fire Lord business this, Avatar business that, talk to the advisors and the generals, 'meet everybody and make a good impression, Aang!' We've got enough time for all the official stuff, let _me_ have some fun too!"

Katara laughed. "Yeah, I'm lucky, alright. And come on, you saved the world; I'd think your impression was good enough already."

"You'd think; but some of these old guys…ugh," he snorted. "That's what _I_ was doing out here in the first place. I'm glad that people are grateful and wanna congratulate me and everything, but…"

"When you have to get away, you have to get away," Katara finished for him with a laugh. "It's understandable, Aang. Just tell them you have something else to attend to, next time. It's not like anyone has the power to _keep_ you there."

"Maybe," he hummed in agreement, getting into a more comfortable cross-legged position on the fountain's edge.

For a few moments, things between them became quiet again; not awkwardly quiet, but just the kind of quiet that was for smoothing their respective tension from the party out of them, and letting the sounds of the night fill the gap of words.

Still, for Katara, she found her eyes shying away from him again. _What's wrong with me right now? It's not like me to be nervous around Aang. But still, things are kinda different now…just like he said before the invasion…how do I even begin to say that…_

"So…"

Katara jerked her head up, and Aang paused before saying anything else. He watched her, concerned. "Wow; you're a bit jumpy right now."

"You think?" she bit back, before taking a breath and running her fingers through her hair. "Sorry…I don't know what's gotten into me. I mean, maybe I _do…_"

His head tilted. "You wanna talk about it?"

_Go on, Katara,_ she heard her mind urging. _You've wanted to see him all day. Say something._

Her pause, meanwhile, made him feel rather disheartened. He didn't like seeing her like this…so nervous, and for what, it seemed she wouldn't tell him. Was it something he did?

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he urged. "I mean, we're best friends…at least I hope we still are," he added.

Katara turned to him, blinking. "Of _course_ we are, Aang. It's just...I've been doing a little thinking."

"About what?"

"Well…"

She took a deep breath, and her stomach filled with anxious butterflies. _Here goes._

"…Thinking about…how to say…" she groaned. Why were words so hard?

Watching her with as much patience as he could summon, Aang took note of how she looked; how she was nervously knotting her hair through her fingers, and the flushed pink color of her cheeks…she was troubled, but he couldn't yet guess by what, or how to fix it.

Suddenly, his ears caught just the slightest hints of the music from the party inside, and he smiled. Perhaps, he thought, a distraction was a good thing.

He stood up, and Katara followed him with wide, sad eyes. _Is he leaving me? Am I just being too much right now?_

But instead of leaving, he turned and extended his right hand. "Dance with me?" he smiled.

The Waterbender blinked, and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "I…Aang…do you really want to go back inside to the party? We…"

"No," his head shook. "I don't wanna go back inside either. It's just that, I haven't had a chance to dance at the party all night, and if we go in, we might not get to." A tinge of scarlet covered his own cheeks. "Please?"

She found herself almost wanting to giggle, knowing that those pleading eyes of his were always a little hard to resist. And once she stood up and took his hand, Katara noticed that she, too, could hear the music. It was faint, but it was there, and her mind seemed all too eager to fill in the notes where they were drowned in silence otherwise.

Like the sure-footed Airbender he was, Aang led her through the smooth and yet upbeat steps of the impromptu dance. They glided through one side of the garden, around trees and shrubs, hopping intravenously on and over the ledge of the fountain and back down again, lost in the peace and quiet and each other. Katara laughed when he tripped at one point, only to save the step with a quick spin and a jerk, spinning her around gracefully in the process and meeting her with a confident "I meant to do that" kind of grin. He let her do a few movements of her own, mimicking the flowing grace that she always lent to her Waterbending, and admired her every move.

They weren't paying attention when the music inside had ended and switched to something slower in the middle of their dance. They just obeyed the rhythm…their gliding feet became smoother, their bodies moved closer, palms clasped together and fingers entwined.

Slowly they spun, parted one pair of hands, returned, spun again, and parted the other…the steps repeated until they only held on with one pair of hands. His other wrapped around her back and hers over his shoulders. His eyes never left hers.

Towards the end of the song, they were completely lost to the euphoria of both dancing, and of being so close. His head was on her shoulder, her cheek brushed his, and somehow their heartbeats were calm and even.

They stood near the fountain when they stopped, and Katara found that she didn't want to let go of him…and neither did he wish to let go of her, for he never did. They hugged each other close for a couple of moments more.

Finally, the silence was broken by Katara's breathy laugh as she pulled away. "Thanks for the dance. You're still pretty good at that."

"Pretty good? Try one of the best," he joked, giving her a warm and sincere smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. One of the things I was looking forward to doing at the party was dancing with you."

"With me?" Katara blushed.

"Who else?" Aang chuckled back as he self-consciously let go of her and took her hand while sitting down again. "There's nobody better."

Taken aback, the Waterbender laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as she settled beside him. "Well, it did the trick. Thanks again."

Blushing crimson on most of his face, he scratched behind his head and mimicked her giggle. "Anytime."

It was then that Katara found her fears nearly abated. Things weren't all that different around Aang…their bond, whether it was friendship or something much more, wasn't anything breakable. The sense of relief she had, and happiness, just from holding his hand and feeling his beating pulse was enough for her to see the care she had for him that she could no longer deny.

And all that was left for her to do was to give him what he'd finally deserved after so long…her confirmation.

She took another deep breath and squeezed his hand, just as gently as he had done with hers the night of his promise after the Ember Island play. "I remember you telling me something once…just days before you went to fight Ozai."

His expression fell, and a million questions flickered across the light of his eyes.

Seeing this, Katara continued. "You said that, after we won the war, maybe you'd bug me again about…you know, how I felt about you," she grinned.

"…Oh," he blinked in realization, and his eyes darted away. "…I hope you know, I…didn't mean that…you don't _have _to…"

"I know," she chuckled. "You were kidding. But…that's what I want to talk to you about."

His head shot up, and so too did his heart rate. _Finally…finally I'll get to know…_

But he didn't know what to say…he was both excited, and afraid of what would happen. He felt strong, and yet weak…the girl before him held his heart in her palm, but would she keep it, or give it back?

And Katara simply felt like she was struggling under his scrutiny, all the questions he was asking without words. All that she'd done to him at the play, he'd forgiven…but still, how could she even deserve someone so caring and loyal…would any other guy in his position wait for her, or would he let her go?

She mustered up her strength and met his eyes, lifting the hand she held and holding it to her cheek as if to seek comfort from him. His fingers shook and uncurled against her skin.

"You…you don't have to bug me about it," she murmured. "I have your answer."

He gulped. "What is it, Katara?"

"Well…you could say I gave it to you already...earlier today…" she smiled lightly.

Aang remembered, and blushed, his lips tingling from remembering the kiss she gave him. "The coronation?" he asked, making sure that's what she had meant.

The Waterbender nodded once, her eyes closing as she awaited his reaction. She let go of his hand, but it stayed there, cupping her face.

Aang felt like he could cry and leap for joy all at once. The girl he loved…though she hadn't said it, he would give her all the time in the world to say it with confidence…but he _knew_ that she loved him back. His heart thundered and burned in his chest. "Katara…" he choked out.

She reached out to pull him into another hug, and was surprised and overjoyed to feel him throwing his arms around her so tightly, so fervently, that it could only mean he'd accepted her answer. The butterflies in her stomach died, and a cool flood of relief and happiness overtook her as she held him with the intent of never letting go.

When finally they could break apart to see each other again, through glistening eyes and warm faces, Aang laughed lightly. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Maybe we both are," Katara hummed playfully, leaning her forehead on his.

"Is there a way to find out?" he wondered, grinning innocently.

She snickered. "I could pinch you or I could kiss you. Which would you prefer?"

"Both…" he answered with a zoned-out, dreamy voice, before snapping back to attention and waving his hands, completely red-faced. "Waitwaitwait, I mean…uh…"

"Aang," she laughed and interrupted him, cupping his cheeks in her palms while blushing herself. "…I'll choose for you. If that's okay."

He calmed down at the feel of her warm touch, with only a sheepish smile as an answer. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, feeling a light shiver from him as a result.

Only after a moment did he lean in and start returning the kiss, holding gently onto her upper arms. The light-headed feeling that Katara so attributed to him returned and lingered as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss only slightly. He ever-so-slowly parted from her after that, unable to stop smiling.

"My dreams were never half that nice," he murmured with a giggle. "I'm definitely awake."

She chuckled back, nestling against him and wrapping him in a warm embrace. "So am I."

For a few long moments, they sat together in the fountain's mist, and the warmth in their bodies couldn't be extinguished by the coolness of the water. Aang was still finding it hard to believe that she was there with him like this, and Katara was enjoying the time with him that she'd waited for all day…or perhaps, had been waiting for many days for, days before the war's end, weeks, months…she wondered if she'd had those feelings all along, buried somewhere in her worries and sense of responsibility.

Things were indeed _very _different now.

He broke the silence with a quiet, solemn tone. "What are you going to do now? After this is over, I mean."

The question took her by surprise; and for the first time she really considered their situation. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I dunno…it's weird, not having anything to worry about or do."

"Yeah," he agreed with a sigh. "I might be sticking around here with Zuko, but…there's nothing stopping you, Sokka and Toph from going home."

Her eyes closed. "Yeah…Dad might want us to. But…I don't want to."

He blinked up at her. "Why not? You have your family to see again; Gran-Gran, and…"

"And I will see them again," she confirmed. "Soon enough. But…" she nestled closer to him, and the words became harder to find again. "…But…we've never been apart for longer than a day or two. Now that this happened, I…really don't like the thought of going away for who _knows_ how long."

"Me neither," he agreed, squeezing her hand. "It's hardly worth doing anything without you. Without everybody."

"That settles it," she smiled. "I'm staying."

His eyes found hers, concerned. "What'll your dad say?"

"I'll talk to him. He oughta understand that I'm still obligated to help the Avatar. If any trouble pops up, you need a healer," she laughed.

He snorted. "Man, I wish I'd have thought of that."

"And that's why I'm here too; I can think for you," she teased, nudging him and receiving a playful shove in retaliation, their laughter dying down comfortably between them as they rested in one another's arms. "By the way, you'll never guess who apologized for chasing us everywhere."

"Mai and Ty Lee?" he snorted a chuckle. "Yeah, they came to me too. But I'm glad all of us have the chance to be friends. It's time for a new start, for everybody."

"Yeah; agreed," Katara murmured. "To forgive and forget."

"Mm," he rather sleepily hummed, knowing right then that all he wanted to do was enjoy the moment with her.

They both knew that soon enough they would have to go back to that party…perhaps go their separate ways, dealing with different people and preparing for anything to do in the future.

But right then, they were just happy to be lost in their own little world. The kiss that he snuck to her cheek told Katara that, of all the people she reconciled with since the beginning of their adventures and that very night, Aang had been the one most important.


	9. How to Save a Life

((AN: This concept has probably been done to death...but it's the last request of Faith Angel's that I thought to finish, and another concept that I wanted to try my hand at myself anyway.

After reading the canon comic that's a part of the Lost Adventures book, The Bridge, and re-watching Awakening, I think I have enough of a handle for Katara's feelings between those instances to dive into it. I think one of the reasons I love writing many of these from Katara's central view is that she's such a strong, complex character and at the same time only a child with too much to deal with, and it's a challenge to capture her state of mind. If she'd have lost Aang, she'd have felt that she'd lost everything, I think...she may not have had the exact word to put into it at the time, but the very thought of what she'd have to go through healing him out of his coma, plus the suggestion of the Florence Nightingale Effect thanks to Avatar Extras, this may be the very point in the show that she realizes she loves him.

Honestly, I don't even know if my writing can even begin to capture the turbulent, angsty, dramatic moods implied here, but I can sure as heck try, right? x3

So, enjoy. This part happens juuuuust a bit before the episode Awakening, Book 3 Episode 1.

And remember kids, I don't own these guys, Mike and Bryan do.))

* * *

Katara lifted her head slowly, dizzy and aching from having it hang over the side of the Fire Nation ship. She barely stifled a groan, her throat burning with an acrid taste after having heaved her stomach's contents into the sea just moments ago.

It was ironic; she was a Waterbender, someone who could usually flow with her element as easily as she controlled it. She'd been on countless boats and canoes in her life and was used to everything from the smoothest swells to the turbulent stormy shallows. She _never_ got seasick.

And yet, here she was, trying to steady herself as the metal behemoth that she and the others had made their disguise rocked and swayed and fought for balance on the rough swells. It was the dead of night, and most of the others had long gone to sleep. The stars were barely visible, as black clouds obscured the bright pinpoints. The moon itself was in its new phase, invisible to the eye, and that only made the Water Tribe girl's spirit feel all the weaker.

Closing her eyes to keep them off of the flat blue horizon as much as she could, Katara wiped her mouth with the cloak she'd been wearing as a simple garment to hide herself and lowered her head back onto her crossed arms on the rail, praying for her stomach to stop churning…for her chest to stop its relentless waves of sad pain with every few beats it took. She wiped the tears away from her face with the heel of her hand and hoped that her eyes would stay dry for a while longer.

A long, shaky sigh escaped her body as she ran her fingers idly over her braid. Even with her eyes closed, she still felt the boat's every move, and could hear the water slamming against the hull…and she kept wishing everything would just _stop moving._ She wished time would freeze on that one little night, and would allow her to regain her bearings.

_I can't wish that,_ Katara finally decided with her teeth clenched. _Time won't stop for me so I can feel better. It won't work…I won't feel better…not until HE does._

The thought of Aang came again to her mind, like always…ever since those few weeks ago when she'd brought him back from the edge of death, he never left her head for even a moment. Without even thinking, she'd taken his care and recovery as her own responsibility, and could barely trust even her family to take him from her.

Now, after crossing the Serpent's Pass with the hidden group of Water Tribe warriors, her father, brother, Toph, and Pipsqueak and The Duke as chanced-upon passengers, they were headed slowly west into Fire Nation territory. Sokka had seen it as their greatest opportunity…they'd captured the ship, they had disguises, they had Aang, and he knew that their enemies would be caught off-guard…for they thought the Avatar had been killed.

Sokka had been excited…Hakoda had gone along with it, and acted much the same; she seemed to barely know her father anymore, couldn't stand to be near him…everyone else…

_I'm the only one who can't bear it…only one who's worried, _Katara thought. She scrunched her face with the pain that was approaching, throwing her entire midsection into a wrenching fit. _Sokka WANTS the world to think that Aang is dead…he's NOT dead. He's not dead._

_ He's. Not. Dead._

The Waterbender's stomach started to churn, and she hung her head over the side again…just breathing, waiting for it to come. But it didn't. It was just one small heave, and nothing came of it. Her breath shook, weak sobs overtook her body, and she held her upper arms tightly. _Oh…I'm losing it._

Ever since Ba Sing Se, Katara had barely left Aang's side…she was determined, more so than she had ever felt in her life, to make sure that he recovered. She stayed near him at night, barely slept and ate only whenever the others called her, checked on him every hour, healed him, changed his bandages…for once, she didn't have everything in the world to take care of and worry about…she only wanted to dedicate her time to his reawakening, and was only happy (if slightly chagrined) to have Hakoda and Sokka and the other warriors take charge of important matters.

But after she'd heard that the Fire Nation thought he had been destroyed, and after she saw Sokka planning to use that to his advantage…ever since that day, her heart had a painful wrench that wouldn't stop. She became _so_ focused on his healing that she wanted so desperately to prove them all wrong…

But most of all, to prove to _herself_ that he could be saved. That there was hope yet for the world. The Avatar was not done for.

Her friend…her _best_ friend, when all is said and done…was _not done for_. And she was going to make sure of it, even when now she was starting to lose all faith in herself. She was the one who had all the hope. Always.

"…Aang…" she whispered to the wind, just to hear the sound of his name. For such a simple name, only one syllable that spoke so much of the carefree, brave boy that he was, it soothed her a little just to hear it. Even when he was somehow apart from the world, disembodied and broken off, comatose and silent, he brought a sense of peace and happiness into her mind.

The tears started again. Her heart wouldn't cease that wretched twisting, wrenching, _boiling,_ and she hid her eyes in her arms. _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…if he doesn't wake up…but he has to…he HAS to. For the world. For me. Oh please, PLEASE…why is nothing working, why can't I wake him up, why must everyone be so happy that he almost DIED…!_

Of course, through all of this inner raging, the rational part of her mind knew that Sokka and the others were just as worried as she was. They didn't really put light on his being attacked for the wrong reasons. But her emotions were overriding any semblance of sanity that she tried to keep that night. She wanted to lash out at everyone…Sokka for laughing, her father for seeming so indifferent and stiff, Toph for being her snide self…

That quiet night was a moment that she _had _to take, just for letting those emotions spill out of her…one way or another, as a short wave of nausea returned to remind her that it was still there, waiting.

"Katara?"

Only slightly surprised to hear her name come from someone who was still awake, she turned her head to see Sokka coming up to her side. He still wore the full Fire Nation uniform he'd stolen, though he'd taken his helmet off to regard his sister with a tired but dutiful gaze. With his hair growing out, he looked a little older, a little wiser…but she knew he was still the same through and through.

His head tilted. "What're you still doing up? It's pretty late…actually, I can probably say it's early now," he pointed out.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she turned her eyes back to the ocean. "I could ask the same about you," she relayed, her ragged throat giving a dark tone to every word she spoke.

The young warrior leaned beside her on the rail. "It's my turn to keep watch on deck tonight. Pretty much everyone else is still asleep." He leaned closer to get a look at her face, which she pointedly turned away from him. "You should really go too."

"No thanks," she muttered.

Sokka sighed in exasperation. "Katara…please. You're making me worried; you keep forgetting to take care of yourself right now. Everyone's a little concerned about you."

"Oh, about me." She let out a cruel chuckle. "Concerned about _me._ And here I thought _I_ was the only one concerned around here."

He blinked, the worry clear as light in his eyes. He reached a hand for her. "Katara…"

But his attempt at comfort couldn't even start. She slapped his arm away with the back of her hand and stood before him, fists and face clenched tight. "Don't _touch_ _me!"_ she growled, surprising him. "I told you, I'm _fine_; I just wanna be left alone right now, is that alright with you?"

"Hey, don't yell at me, I'm only trying to help!" he snarled right back. "What is it with you? You're acting ridiculous."

"Oh, you wanna know? I'll _tell_ you!" her voice raised to a shout as the words tumbled out of her without preamble. "I don't know _why_ I'm even in the same boat as all of you. The war's pretty much done, the Fire Nation's unstoppable, and we've failed to protect Ba Sing Se. We're running for our lives with one single plan left…and the worst thing of all…the worst thing…was that Aang was almost killed. I've been taking care of him nonstop for days, hours on end, by myself…"

"Katara…!"

"_Shut up!"_

A wave crashed into the boat on their side, as if channeling her rage in its spray of mist onto the deck. "Do you even know what I'm _going through_ right now?"

She barely noticed the tears flowing again, cascading down her face as her words broke sorrowfully. "Everyone's all wrapped up in the invasion plan, _you're_ still joking around and laughing like nothing's wrong…" She coughed a sob. "Do you even _care_ about Aang anymore, Sokka? I feel like I'm the only one who's worried about him…"

"You stop _right there_, Katara," her brother hissed harshly. "Don't you think for _one_ minute that we're not worried too. He's my best friend, and like a little brother to me; of _course_ I'm worried, I'm worried _sick,_ just like you!"

He stepped forward, his finger pointed to her face. "But _I'm_ trying my hardest not to let it get to me, because we've got too much to think about! Did you think we'd be able to just sail through this war so easily? I was prepared for things like this to happen. I was prepared to lose _anybody,_ but I was still going to keep fighting. What about you? Did you never think of the possibility that anyone would get hurt? That _he _wouldn't?"

Her reply was immediate, and shrill. "Of _course _I did…!"

"_Wrong!_ You didn't, because if you did, you wouldn't be _acting _like this!"

Sokka had her by the metaphorical throat…her words were halted. It was true; she _hadn't_ thought of the possibility that Aang would get hurt so badly…because she was always so sure that she'd be there to protect and help him.

And now, here she was, failing to keep her composure…a usually strong sight, nearly broken, and even her own stubbornness was failing as a shield.

He said nothing more, but his stare was intense as she turned away, feeling ashamed and scrutinized. The Waterbender held back another sob, and hearing it, Sokka softened slightly. The only sound between them was that of the calm sea, lapping against the hull and devoid of the anger that Katara had shown through it.

"…I feel like I'm failing him…" she finally spoke, ever so softly. "He's the world's hope. He's _my_ hope. Every day that he doesn't wake up, I get more scared…not just that he won't wake up, but because I can't possibly do _anything else_ to help."

Her brother took a deep breath and let it out, reaching for her again. She flinched, but this time accepted his hand as it lay gently on her shoulder. "It's not just because he's the world's hope," he pointed out. "You care about him a lot; otherwise you wouldn't be losing it over him."

Katara sniffed and nodded slowly. "I do…that's why I think I'm failing him. You and I, we promised we'd never let anything happen to Aang. We promised to be his family. And now he could be days, weeks from waking up, or fading away. I hardly know what to do anymore, Sokka. All I _can_ do is keep trying and trying, maybe without anything to show for it."

"Well, if you want my opinion," he paused as she snorted, but spoke again anyway, "I think it's more than enough, what you're doing. You're right; not many of us aside from the doctors that Dad has in his ranks are trying to worry about helping take care of Aang…because we all know that you can handle it."

"Oh, come on…" she lifted her bloodshot eyes to him again. "You can't think I'm that great a healer."

To her surprise, Sokka smiled. "I don't know much about that skill of yours, but I do know that it's always been enough, and it'll still be enough now. Like I said, I'm worried too…more than you can ever think. But I can't show it, not now, and neither can you. We have to stay positive, for Aang's sake and for everyone else here who has hope that he'll wake up, and that we'll all be there on the Day of Black Sun to take out the Fire Nation. And, I know I never say it much…but I have faith that you can help him get back to us. You've got a lot of strength, and he needs that right now. But save some for yourself, alright?"

Katara took a shaky breath in response, wiping her eyes before giving her brother a hug. "I'm sorry I snapped."

He returned the embrace tightly. "It's okay. You're scared and tired of everything not going as planned…we all are."

"But, Sokka…" she sighed. "What if he won't wake up in time?"

"All that matters is that he _does_," he answered. "Because really, we've come too far with him now to just give up. And I _do_ care about him, don't ever forget that. I'll have everyone help out all we can with him, I promise."

When Katara's eyes closed and opened again, she found that she could summon just enough strength to stand straight without flinching. The nausea in her stomach was gone, and she mustered a short smile; it was hard to think about, what she'd ever do without Sokka's support.

And really, he thought the same of her. It worried him, how much responsibility that Katara put onto her shoulders…ever since she was a little girl. Far too much weight for her to carry at her age, and she carried it without flinching. But when it came to Aang, it was like she was both strong and weak all at once…with him gone, it was like she was seeing her mother's death all over again. She was breaking. The thought scared the warrior most of all.

Still, to his relief, she gave him a calm grin. "You really _do _care. Never thought I'd see the day, big brother."

He chuckled and shook his head, patting her on the shoulder. "Yeah, very funny…go get some sleep, sis. We _all_ need our strength for tomorrow."

The Waterbender nodded shortly. "I'll go back to bed in a few." Her eyes turned back to the door leading into the innards of the ship. "I want to check on him first."

Sokka nodded understandably. "Lemme know how he is. I'll tell Dad you said goodnight."

"Please do," Katara said, sarcasm lingering halfway in her voice, as she started below deck. Sokka watched until she vanished, and then replaced the helmet as he returned to his rounds…a little less worried, but nonetheless hopeful for _both_ of the wounded young fighters in his charge.

* * *

The short trip through the corridor inside the bowels of the ship went undisturbed. The thick metal hull even hid the sounds of the water fairly well; something that usually unnerved her about the design of these Fire Nation vessels, but nonetheless made it peaceful enough for anyone to sleep.

Nearing a corner, in fact, she peered through a side hall to see Pipsqueak and The Duke fast slumbering on the floor and slumped against the wall, shoulder-to-arm. She rolled her eyes. _Some guards those two make. But it's hard to speak for the rest of us, anyway._

Finally, Katara reached the door on the end and carefully pulled the latch. The hinges creaked loudly, but she didn't cringe…she knew the occupant inside wouldn't have woken up even from an earthquake.

There he lay at the far end of the cozy room, watched over only by the soft glow of the candle on the stand near the low-lying bed. At the sight of him, the pain in her chest returned. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked up, setting her cloak to the side and kneeling beside the bed to look him over.

The young Airbender was still and quiet, literally dead to the world. But yet he still had some color to his flesh, the skin still mildly warm to the touch as she examined him with the precise ease of a practiced healer. Two of her fingers pressed to his neck, where his pulse still lingered steadily, and leaning down with her ears close to his face and chest, she could hear very slow breaths…feel his heart pumping, bandaged chest rising ever so slightly. She could even swear that his pulse and his breathing had gotten stronger since the last time she checked.

She let out the breath that she was holding in with relief and smiled. _Good…nothing's weakened._

From two pots of water on either side of her, the Waterbender called two clear streams to coat her hands and summoned the Healing Touch. The liquid glowed an ethereal silver-blue over his body as she worked it over him; the musical hum it produced was hypnotic and just as soothing to Katara to hear. His chi was still unchanged as well, though she didn't go near the strange, twisted block of energy near his back for fear of hurting him. That could wait until he was awake.

After a few moments of working over him, she sent the streams back to their places and reminded herself that later she would have to replace the jars with fresh water. Her eyes settled on his calm, sleeping face. Slowly, the stoic healer façade started to fade, and she was herself again…a simple girl worried for her best friend, on the verge of crying and begging the spirits to let him wake up.

Slowly, tentatively, she reached out to brush her fingers against the side of his soft cheek. She cupped his face, feeling the warmth in his skin. She saw the short crop of black-brown hair that had been growing on his head the past few weeks and smiled shortly, letting herself run her fingers over it. There were times she wondered what he'd look like with his hair grown out, and now she wondered how he'd look with it a little longer than the dusting that it was. She knew he'd probably shave it off again at some point, which she accepted, but at least it was something of a guilty curiosity for her to have seen it grown out nonetheless.

After her hand brushed through his scalp a few times, it drifted back down to his face, where she let it linger over the arrow on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, and back again…a part of her wished that the soft contact could be felt, and he'd awaken at last, fluttering his eyes open to set them on her.

But no, he lay unmoving still, and her smile slowly fell. She blinked, and the tears fell over her cheeks.

"Aang…" she breathed, barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but…I wanna say it anyway. I'm sorry I can't do more for you…I'm sorry for letting you down. I just…I don't know what to say. I just hope now that things get better. Even if I thought for a while that they wouldn't…" Katara shook her head, fighting the sob back from her voice. "And I'm sorry for that too."

Right then, just like on the deck of the ship moments ago, she wanted the world and its problems to fade. A part of her wished that they didn't have to live under these circumstances…that he'd be alive again, laughing with her, joking around…and giving her that unending cheerful smile with a shine in his eyes. She tried to remember what his laugh sounded like. Tried to know the voice that rarely broke with anger around her, but instead would reassure her in times like this that things would be okay like always.

She took Aang's hand in hers, pressing the back of it to her cheek as she stayed kneeling beside the bed, resting her upper body on her elbows next to him. Katara was frozen like that for a long while, finding comfort in the feel of him, her cheek nestled in his palm.

_Sokka was right…_she realized with a short chill through her body as her blurry eyes opened again to his face, undisturbed in sleep. _I've never been so worried about anyone. I don't think I've ever cared so much for someone outside of my family._ Her face flushed with the warmth of a blush, unseen by anyone and unknown even by her.

She remembered how she felt, the very last time he smiled at her…right after he'd woken up in her arms after Azula's attack. The fluttering of her heart fought gravely against the ache she'd been having there…she felt it disappear as she only lost herself more in the feel of his hand in hers, the steady _thump…thump…thump _that his heart made while it kept life moving inside a near-useless body. Lost herself in sitting beside him like a valiant protectoress to the noble fighter…the one who knew him more personally than she'd ever admit now.

The Waterbender felt a little renewed at the thought, after that moment of peace just being there with him, where she'd once only thought that more pain would come of seeing his lifeless form.

"I promise I won't let this happen again…" she whispered finally. "I promise I'll help you out of this, Aang…just please…wake up. For me, wake up."

_For the ones who love you. Wake up._

And that night, like so many before, she fell asleep kneeling beside his bed, unable to find the incentive to leave him. _He's my responsibility. I won't give up._

* * *

Another day had passed, and she dutifully kept up with his healing without another problem. That his wound was getting steadily cleaner, and that he'd been breathing clearer and his heart beating ever stronger, raised her hopes all the more; she'd even become more amicable to the others, though she had yet to speak much to Hakoda.

And it was that night while speaking with Toph, when Katara least expected it, that she'd remember long into the future as the day she felt her world was brought to her out of the dreary shadows it had been long buried in…the night when the silence was broken by a clatter of a staff and one very familiar voice.

"…Momo?"


	10. Student and Teacher

((So I recently decided to re-watch the series through again...both to get some more inspiration for writing, since I'm getting lazy with it, and for gathering up anticipation for reading The Promise when it comes out...and this thought for another short story came to me after watching The Waterbending Master. I wonder what exactly made Pakku change his mind about teaching Katara. The show makes it look like it was just because she's the granddaughter of his lost love, but I always figured it was that plus a combination of factors. After all, she must have also told him at one point about the state of the South Pole, hence helping his decision to travel there after the season finale. x3

So, hope you guys like this short new chapter. I'll try and get up the inspiration to write some more in my other stories, promise. x3 This one takes place between the ending scenes of The Waterbending Master, Book 1 Chapter 18.

As for owning the show, I only do so by owning the DVDs. Mike and Bryan must have the DVDs too, but they created it. x3 Props go to them.))

* * *

Katara stood almost listlessly in the darkness, peaceful though it was, her eyes wandering all over the grandiose monuments of ice and snow that made up the Northern Water Tribe. It was a crisp, windless night, and yet she could still smell the cold…and how clean and clear the water was as it flowed in the canal beside her.

The others were asleep. Sokka had come back just an hour before, too grumpy to speak to anyone.

As for Katara, she couldn't sleep…so she tried to walk, but was still unable to calm the uncertainty in her mind from the events earlier in the day.

The young novice Waterbender had challenged the Master to a fight, just for her right to train as a fighter despite the strict rules of propriety here: that only _men_ could fight.

Women just stayed behind and did the healing. An important task, to be sure, and she certainly took her lessons from the master healer Yugoda to heart…but still, the more she thought about the unfairness of it all, the more her blood boiled.

She had traveled _across the world_ for this. To find the Avatar a Waterbending teacher was the primary goal, but half of the reason she had gone was to also learn the art for herself. Katara had come so far, faced so much to get there...and it was all taken out from under her feet.

Master Pakku had denied her as a student, just like that. She fought for the right, which now in hindsight she figured was a little rash of her.

She fought; and she lost.

But when she thought of the crass old man, she also couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity. Really, it was hard to know _what_ to think of him after the revelation that he had once been engaged to her grandmother…and was left behind with a broken heart long ago. Earlier that day, after the fight, he had taken the necklace and had excused himself to think…without another word spoken to her…to Aang…to anyone.

Katara lifted a hand to her neck. She could still feel the smooth pendant on her skin even though it was no longer there…without her mother's necklace (_Maybe I should call it Pakku's necklace? Or Gran-Gran's?)_, just like when she had lost it on the journey, she felt like a piece of her was taken with it.

Still, she understood in part what was going on when Pakku took it back for the time being. She wondered what was going on in his mind.

But only briefly, and then her musings flickered back to the subject of the rules of the Tribe. Strict rules for Waterbending, a tightly-woven culture, arranged marriages…she found that she didn't know as much about her own culture as she thought. The Southern Tribe was a far cry from all of this.

The girl took a deep breath and glanced again back to the canal. She had stopped in the same niche that she and Aang had chosen when they had the idea of training her in secret. There was nobody outside bar for herself…but it was hard to tell if anyone was coming anyway. Pakku had appeared before as if out of thin air; how he had known, or sensed, that she was Waterbending, she never knew. A Master's perception, she guessed.

She bit her lip in indecision. Whenever she was stressed, Waterbending was her release. And as far as she knew, she was still forbidden to use it.

Still…

Katara's eyes narrowed, and she assumed a starting stance. _I came too far. I don't care what he says. If I have to teach myself…then I will._

She took another cleansing breath of the pure icy air, slipped off her gloves, and reached out toward the calmly lapping water.

* * *

Meanwhile, while most of the rest of the Water Tribe was sleeping, Pakku slowly walked down the great stoop of Chief Arnook's palace. He walked as he did out of habit, straight and tall and imposing, though nobody was around to regard him. But if one were to look into his hard eyes, they would see a spark of deep thought, introspection borne of sadness.

He paused at the bottom step and pulled his right fist out of his pocket. A necklace with a simple dark blue ribbon unfurled delicately from his grip. The pendant, symbol of the Water Tribe with the waves of the ocean churning over calmer waves, still glistened in the same way it had done after he first carved it. The last time he had held it himself was the day that he was to present it to Kanna.

And now, so many years later, fate brought it back to him from around the neck of her granddaughter.

Pakku wondered how he couldn't have seen it the first time. She looked just like her. The same hardness shone in her eyes; the same stubborn soul was seen in the fire of her voice.

He wondered if, perhaps, the Spirits were trying to tell him something. That maybe he had taken his part in this web of the world's fate with too little seriousness…and that some old edicts had to be forgotten in order for things to move forward. Katara had more than likely been right, when he remembered what Kanna was like. Those same ancient rules had been the reason that she ran away; had fallen in love with someone else, had a child, all the way at the other end of the world.

The old Waterbender even had to wonder how she was doing now. And even wonder for the state of the Southern Tribe. He could barely remember hearing passing reports in the past…of attacks against it.

All of these same thoughts stewed around in his head for a while as he walked into the city, wordlessly passing along the bridges and streets of the upper side of the river.

When he started to cross a bridge, he stopped. His face hardened, and he turned to quietly peer over the edge. There, he saw just the thing he had felt. A familiar someone, Waterbending.

But instead of following the urge to make his presence known, Pakku just watched the display.

Katara was going through many basic moves flawlessly, mostly with a Water Whip for practice in keeping her balance while she struck. She used a little crafted snow mound for a target briefly. When she hit it, it was with as much force as he'd seen any of his advanced students. The _crack_ when it hit had made him remember the whip she'd given him in the back of his head to get his attention, and he saw that there was a good amount of control exercised in the force whenever she needed to use it.

There was no weakness in her attacks. Perhaps there was a short uncertainty in the placement of her feet or the twist of her wrists, and then there were the subtle changes in the posture of her fingers that in turn determined the texture of the water…things to experiment with that nonetheless she was grasping well on her own. But still, there within was raw talent with at least a tiny effort made to put it into a proper mode of training.

In her eyes he saw determination and courage. Passion for the art. It made the old Master stop and think…and he wondered when last he'd ever felt the need to test the character of a potential Waterbending student, when it was mostly just his duty to the Tribe to train all of those possessing the talent to fight.

Pakku waited for her to pause in her training. When she did, turning around to drop the water back into the canal, he made himself known just by simply stepping out from behind the bridge to stand facing her on the other side, hands behind his back and expression unreadable, but harsh-looking on his features.

Katara looked taken aback for a second upon spotting the old Master. Her heart raced just as the last time she was caught. But this time her nervousness was turned into annoyance. Her nose wrinkled with the slight sneer she allowed herself. "What…are you here to stop me again?"

He was unfazed by her attitude as always. But to her surprise, his head shook. "No, I'm not," Pakku sighed evenly.

Blinking incredulously, she straightened up and eased her posture a few notches. "Really? Why? I thought it was _such_ an important rule."

"I can't really enforce the rules; that job belongs to Chief Arnook," he pointed out. "And I just had a talk with him. He reminded me that you _are_ from the Southern Tribe, after all…you couldn't have known about the rules, and it isn't like you would be affected by banishment from here. He can no more punish you for wanting to learn Waterbending than I can…especially since you came here with the Avatar. Hrm…Arnook was always a patient sort of man."

"Ah, I see," she sighed and turned slightly from him, replacing her mittens and crossing her arms. "So just because I came with Aang, I get a special pardon or something."

"That is basically the gist of it," he bluntly stated, his look somewhat condescending.

She rolled her eyes upward and groaned. "Well, I guess it's _something._ But I still would have had my heart set on learning Waterbending with or without him."

He said nothing in response; just for a bit of a growl to permeate through the back of his throat. But it wasn't out of annoyance at Katara…more at himself, for lacking the practice to ease out of his stubborn attitude. Behind his back, his fingers still clutched the necklace, and running his thumb over the pendant seemed to quell that stress.

Katara glanced back, calming herself down as well when she noticed that he seemed to still have something to say. "So, if you're not here to stop me, what _do _you want?" she inquired a little more amicably, knowing that she couldn't try to hope for an apology from the opinionated Master.

With a movement of his arm across the canal, Pakku created a short ice sheet for him to walk across. As he did, he seemed to slacken in his stoic gait. He held out the hand that contained the necklace, palm-up. Katara's eyebrows quirked as she looked from the trinket to him and back again.

"To return this," he confirmed. "It is rightfully yours, after all."

She regarded him with a softened gaze once more before delicately taking the jewel. "Thanks." As she placed it around her neck and framed the pendant between her gloved fingers, she hummed. "You know, I've always considered this my mother's necklace, because it was passed to me after she died. I knew it was Gran-Gran's first, but…I never really knew where it came from."

Pakku's gaze dropped, and his voice was a little warmer as he spoke, tinged with old memories. "So, Kanna never told you anything about me."

"No…" her head shook. "I never even knew that she was born here at the North Pole. She never _did_ tell us much about her life. I'll have to ask her about it when I go back someday."

"Something tells me that she'd be a little hesitant to tell it," he sighed, looking up toward the cloud-dotted night sky. "It's true, she didn't much like the rules here…but to this day I think that she might have run away because of _me._"

Katara tilted her head, all annoyance being replaced by curiosity. "I can actually imagine, what with your attitude," she still found the need to quip.

But Pakku didn't have an argument…in fact, he nodded in agreement. "I was never the most charming kind of boy when I was young. I actually knew Kanna for most of my life. We had a…begrudging sort of friendship. I picked on her, she argued with me…I actually cared about her very much, but I never got around to actually _saying_ so. Then our families arranged our betrothal, and I rather foolishly thought that I didn't _have_ to say it…she would be with me anyway. It never occurred to me that she would run away without even saying goodbye."

The old Waterbender paused and shook his head. "I still regret never having the chance to tell her. I tried to forget about her after so long…but I guess things have a way of coming back." He looked back toward the attentive girl. "Tell me…if you would…how is she now?"

If Katara weren't feeling somewhat sorrowful at how Pakku had relayed his story, she would have perhaps kept that information from him out of spite. But she squashed that side of herself; he was no longer speaking to her like a child, and he looked less like the commanding and respectable teacher that he was. At that moment, he was like an old man with regrets looking for a second chance.

"She's very strong," she said. "After our dad left with the other men of the Tribe to help with the war, she took charge and helped keep everyone safe, with mine and Sokka's help. We're a very tiny village, but still, she's done more than enough and has the wisdom and strength to spare. Everyone respects her for that. Probably also because her son Hakoda, our dad, is the Chief," she chuckled.

Pakku smiled shortly at that. He wasn't too surprised at all to hear that Kanna was an entire community's source of strength…and was somewhat impressed that her child had become the Chief of the Southern Tribe.

Katara hummed. "So, right now I imagine she's doing the same thing she's always done…though I hope everything's okay. I still feel sad about leaving her, but, Sokka and I had a mission to protect Aang while we all got here. If we can help save the world, it'll be the best thing for the Tribe too," she confirmed. "I know things will be okay."

"That's a very optimistic outlook," Pakku said. "I hope you kids would be prepared to back it up."

"It's what I want to fight for," she answered simply. "We all do."

The Master was silent for a moment after that. He mused on her words, and how easily she said them; like she was prepared to take on the realities of war without looking back.

"So then," he spoke up and broke the silence, staring toward the girl with inquiry. "You want to learn to fight with Waterbending. Couldn't you have learned from someone at the South Pole?"

Katara's head whipped up, somewhat surprised at the question. She knew that the two Tribes weren't in contact…but she didn't know until now just how bad it was.

Her head hung sadly. "No. The Southern Water Tribe has no other Waterbenders. It's just like I told Aang; I'm the only one. Back when Gran-Gran was young, the village was often raided by the Fire Nation, and they took all the benders."

"The Fire Nation?" Pakku's eyebrows quirked.

"Yes," Katara confirmed, her voice almost on the edge of breaking. She reached up to her necklace again. "We've still lived in fear from more raids. My mother was killed in one. I was always told that our village used to be so big, almost like a town. Now it's just a small camp of tents and snow huts. All because of _them._ Waterbending helps me connect with our lost culture; that's why it's important to me. Training here was the only option we could think of."

Hearing this, Pakku inwardly cursed himself for being so rash before. Though he was an old Master, he acknowledged that there was still much for him to learn. And he wondered why the North Pole had never even thought to check up on their sister tribe; why they had allowed raids to continue on the innocents of the South and to nearly completely decimate their Waterbenders. All except this one brave girl.

Kanna's granddaughter.

_I guess I'd better take my duties more seriously,_ he thought, _if not for Kanna and for the Southern Tribe, then only to catch up with the fact that a little girl has more focus than I do._

With a short grunt, he straightened himself up again and stood before the child, tall and imposing, looking down to her. "I suppose then, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, that I owe you a little bit more of a chance than I've been giving."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"As a Master, I am not only obligated to teach…I am supposed to be open to the potential of a person. The spirit and character needed to learn Waterbending can be found in anyone with the ability; but only those with the special passion and the will to work themselves down to the bone for it can become true Masters in their own right. And not even most of my own students have shown me that they could someday become greater than myself."

As Katara stared wide-eyed at what he was suggesting, Pakku continued. "So, in light of the pardon you've been given by the Chief…I _suppose_ I am allowed to make an exception and let you train alongside the Avatar."

The young bender gasped, and a wide grin overtook her face. "You're kidding! Master, do you mean it? You'll _actually_ train me?"

"Yes," he confirmed, and turned to her with a serious look. "But you had better be prepared. I won't go easy on you either…you'll have to train as hard, if not harder, than the boys in the class. If you can _learn_ just as hard and fast as you can _fight_, then maybe…just _maybe…_you'll be able to survive this war."

She only had a moment to think about it, but her answer was as clear as it had been from the beginning. Katara straightened and bowed. "I'd have it no other way, Master," she promised. "You _won't_ be disappointed."

"For your sake and for Aang's, I certainly hope not," he said as he turned around, his voice returning to the same dismissive tone. "Training will start at sunrise tomorrow morning. If you don't want to be late, I suggest you go back and get some sleep."

"Yes, Master," she replied, sparing one last quick bow before rushing back off toward the sleeping quarters that she and the others had been given. As he watched her run, only pausing to hiss a loud and triumphant "Yesss!", Pakku couldn't help but release a small laugh.

_Well, it'll be interesting to see how she fares in my class. If a girl can someday surpass me as a Waterbending Master, I'll be impressed._

He walked on, feeling a little more fulfilled. _I know at least it is what Kanna would want._

As for Katara, she only hoped that she would be able to sleep through the euphoria that, _finally,_ her dream getting formal Waterbending training was being realized.

_Aang's gonna be SO surprised._


	11. Father and Son

((AN: Hey everybody! Hope nobody's forgotten me; I know I've been inactive for over a year. ^^; I hate having long hiatuses between stories, but for a while I've felt like I've somewhat lost my Avatar fanfiction inspirations. Especially after Korra and how it's hard to enjoy it when it feels like you can't enjoy it with the rest of the fandom. But, I think I'm slowly getting into things again, or I want to anyway. I finally finished this Between the Pages story after looking for something to add to, because this month I'm writing 1,000 words a day on just anything...and I ended up adding over 2,000 to get this one done. x3

Someone had suggested that I do a short story on what happened after Sokka met back with Hakoda towards the end of the second season. I didn't think much would come of it, but the more I thought, the more it actually would make enough of a short story to tackle. If -very- short, so, sorry about that. x3 Hakoda after seeing Sokka after a long time would have some regrets surface that it would be hard to deal with as a father who'd gone off to war, and disbelief that he'd matured in ways he didn't expect. It made a nice father-son story.

Enjoy. ^^ This one takes place within The Guru, Book 2, Chapter 19.

Hopefully I'll get some incentive back to write a few more Kataangy bits in places too. x3 I miss my lovely OTP. And I'll still take requests for this collection, though I have a couple more ideas of my own.))

* * *

It was hard for Sokka to remember feeling so happy before. Happy, relieved, disbelieving...all of this was soaking his mind and emotions as he stood embracing his father. The man who left with all of the other capable warriors to fight, and who he sometimes thought was always a world away from him now.

Just the same, Hakoda could hardly find the will to let go of his son...the young man of thirteen that he'd left to protect the last of the Southern Water Tribe, one of his children, his entire world. Were he not standing in front of his men in their planning tent, he would have broken into tears right then and there...though they all knew his emotions; most of them, after all, were fathers themselves or perhaps would be.

"It's so good to see you," the chief said, his voice cracking with emotion as he held Sokka by the shoulders at arm's length to look him over. "Look at you, boy, you got taller. Heh, but you're still scrawny," he joked and ruffled the top of his head.

"I am _not,_" Sokka snorted and blinked back tears, meeting his father's eyes again. "And it's good to see you too, Dad...in fact, it's _better _than good, I...I can't tell you how _long_ I've wanted to see you again."

"I'd figured as much," Hakoda smiled. "Bato told me everything about meeting you and Katara." His head tilted in fascination. "With the _Avatar?"_

The boy put on a sheepish, toothy grin. "Yeah...I've uh...got a bit of a story to tell."

"Hakoda, we can put off the planning for a few hours," Bato called from behind them at the head of the circle. "We've got some resupplying to do anyway."

The chief sent a grateful smile to his old friend, and Sokka waved hello; although he had to wince at seeing the warrior's entire left arm red with burn scars. "Supply away, then. I'll be catching up with my son."

The young Water Tribe heir couldn't keep a smile from his face as he turned and followed his father out of the tent, knowing that not only was he living one of his greatest wishes, he would be proving to him just how _much_ he'd grown up.

* * *

"...It was hard to get the Earth King to believe us, but we managed it...Katara's back with him now, and Aang's off to meet with some spiritual expert or what-have-you...he dropped me off here on the way. And that's pretty much what's been going on up to now."

Hakoda had kept his brow raised for the entire story, hardly believing that his own children had gone through so much. He felt proud; but in a way, he also felt scared. Had they gotten themselves in over their heads? Were his children just running in an incredible bout of good luck?

Or had they really grown up so fast since the last time he'd seen them, off the stern of his boat as their fleet was leaving the Southern Water Tribe for the war? Even knowing that Katara had become a skilled Waterbender (even to be seen as a Master!) was a surreal thing for him.

They were walking along the rocky beach, the springtime sun warming everything and making the trees look greener and healthier. The smell of the ocean was ever-calming. No matter where one went in the world, that scent was the same. It had always helped him think of home.

Sokka stretched his arms behind his head, heedless of his father's being lost in thought as he continued to revel in his story. "Yep, hard to believe, but we've become quite the adventurers. I get to kick in some Firebender heads every so often, but ever since uncovering this secret Dai Li conspiracy at Ba Sing Se, I've been kicking in more Earthbender heads, too. They think they're tough, but they've got _nothing _on my team."

When a long pause followed, the young warrior stopped in his tracks and watched his father pass him by, still lost in another world of musing. "...Dad? You okay?"

Hakoda remembered where he was then, stopping and looking back at Sokka. Suddenly, it hit him that he barely knew the young man standing before him.

Sokka took another step forward, his brow furrowing. "Something wrong?"

The chief smiled and shook his head. "Nah...not really. It's just...a little hard for me to listen to all of this and still think of you as the young kids that I left behind. It's hard to imagine that Katara's a powerful Waterbending fighter. The same girl that was clinging to you for comfort when you watched us leave. It's hard to imagine _you_, leading them so well."

The boy's eyebrow raised. "Really? C'mon," he set his hands on his hips. "I've always been a good leader. I can tell you right now that I just _bet_ those kids we left back home are protecting the place."

Hakoda laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it. But, that's not what I mean." He sighed, and walked a little further to sit on a boulder. He faced the sea and smelled its wind, timeless and unchanged. "I've..." he grunted and held his face in his hand, thinking of the words to come.

Sokka was confused, and more than concerned. He'd always looked up to his father as the warrior he always wanted to be. He always wanted to make him proud. At first he thought that he'd done something wrong. But then, Hakoda said something that he didn't expect.

"...I've missed so much of your growing up. It was hard even for me to hear it from Bato, how it was _he_ that took you on your first ice-dodging trip. Or rock-dodging, same thing. I wouldn't want another man to do it, if I couldn't be there, but...it's only a part of what I've missed." He looked over to his son, and Sokka thought that he looked a little older, a little more tired and ragged. "I don't regret my choice of leaving. But sometimes I hate myself for not regretting. Because something keeps telling me that I abandoned you and your sister."

Sokka opened his mouth to argue, but the words didn't come. He just looked away and grimaced.

Hakoda's gaze dropped. "It's true, isn't it? You've felt it too."

"No, Dad...well, actually, I used to."

The boy came up and sat next to him on the boulder, his eyes more to the beach than the sea. "We always hoped and knew that we'd see you again. But sometimes there would be a hard day, and Katara would get angry...or I would...and we'd wonder if you really _did_ abandon us. Then the next day we'd feel bad about it, because we knew that wasn't the case. I guess we didn't understand yet.

"But after flying around the world, chasing this hope that we were helping with the war, and putting it on ourselves to protect the Avatar, this kid that's supposed to fight the Fire Lord and bring it to peace again...well, I think I know why, now. Maybe it's your duty. Maybe it's for the better. Maybe you'll make a difference."

He looked up into his father's eyes and smiled. "You were just protecting us. We _knew_ that before, but it took this journey to make us _understand. _So what I guess I'm saying is, no. We don't think you abandoned us."

Hakoda's eyes softened with pride, and he berated himself for doubting that his son would understand. His head tilted. "Does your sister really think that, too?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "It's hard to tell. She's been more focused on watching over Aang and making sure we're all alive day by day. But she always seemed as happy as I was at the prospect of seeing you again."

"Why didn't she come with you?"

"Like I said; she volunteered to stay with the Earth King and talk to his men; y'know, about sending help out to execute the Day of Black Sun plan. Someone had to. Honestly," he scratched his head, "I volunteered to do that first, but she said _she_ would instead and had me come."

"I see," he sighed and scratched his chin. "Can't fault that sense of duty of hers. I just hope that she's been doing okay, too. I know that your mother's death has been hard on you both, but on her in particular."

"Oh, don't worry about Katara," Sokka chuckled. "She's got strength to spare. Remember the story about the desert? She kept us moving while we were all dehydrated, our Sky Bison was lost, Toph couldn't sense _anything,_ and I was whacked out on cactus juice..."

"Whoa, back up," Hakoda blinked. _"Cactus juice?"_

Sokka slapped his forehead, embarrassed. "It _wasn't_ intentional, Dad! I didn't know that the stuff messed with your head!"

But to his surprise, his dad laughed again. "I believe you, boy. I'd only heard such things when learning about potent plant ingredients from some Earth Kingdom travelers. I'd definitely believe that my son would figure it out the hard way."

"Oh, _thanks."_

Sokka received a hearty slap on the back by his chuckling father. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear that Katara's okay."

"You should've been there, Dad. I'd never tell this to her face, but...she's really something else. She could even get Aang out of a glowing ball of rage." He smiled. "You should be proud of her. Mom's death still gets to her, and she's got a real temper around Firebenders, but she can focus on the important things. Wait'll you see her Waterbending."

"And what about you?" he crossed his arms with a grin. "You've _really _been training yourself?"

"Oh yeah. Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, she taught me a lot. And I can pick up a few tricks here and there." He beamed proudly. "So I promise, if you need anybody to help you kick some Firebenders around, I'm there."

Hakoda chuckled, though inside he still felt some doubt about that. How could he allow his only son into a fight, if need be?

"So then, tell me more about the Avatar," said the chief, deciding to change the subject and return to happier conversations. "He sounds like a good kid."

"He is. Pretty goofy at times though, but he can really fight when he wants to. He's just learning Earthbending, but he's got the skill. Not to mention the Waterbending lessons he's getting from Katara. She's pretty hopeful that we can get him trained before the solar eclipse and ready to take on the Fire Lord. I have my doubts, but I don't wanna trample all over their hope and all. It got us this far." He sat up straight and snorted. "The only thing I find weird is that he's a vegetarian. I mean, come on. I don't know that much about Airbenders, but an entire _culture_ that didn't eat meat? What's up with that?"

Hakoda laughed, finding the thought a bit odd himself, and patted Sokka's shoulder. "There are stranger things in this world, son. You seem to have met a few of them. Speaking of which, you said that you guys travel around on a...flying bison?"

"Yep, ol' reliable Appa," Sokka confirmed. "Aang's best friend."

"Funny thing you should say that. It was probably a few weeks ago, I was standing outside on the ship and saw something _huge_ going past in the sky. It was pretty late at night, so I thought it was just a fast-moving cloud or whatever, and I was sleep-deprived. But it was a big animal it looked like, heading for Ba Sing Se."

Sokka's eyes widened. "Really? Whoa...yeah, that had to have been Appa. He's the only flying animal that big that we know. Six legs, big paddle tail, horns?"

"That's the one."

"That's him!" the boy beamed. "Strange though...we thought he was in Ba Sing Se the whole time. I guess he escaped from somewhere and came back, then got captured by the Dai Li."

Hakoda chuckled. "I swear it'd be hard to keep all of this adventuring straight, if I were in your shoes."

"Wanna switch places?" Sokka mumbled. "I can't stand Katara's nagging me to wash my socks anymore."

The father laughed again, and felt a little more uplifted. His son had been through more than he could imagine, but on the inside he was still Sokka; a boy who could find humor in anything and yet put his all into a creative plan and fight for its outcome.

Maybe he _could_ be a warrior, now. But more than that, Hakoda was beginning to believe that he could stand on his own two feet better even than himself.

And more than ever, he hoped that when they were to soon part ways, he'd see him again much sooner. Him and Katara, the brilliant children who were his whole world; who found the Avatar and were now on a journey to save the world, whether anyone saw fit to stop them or not.

A comfortable pause settled between them once the laughing died down, and they simply sat to watch the waves wash up on the shore. They saw a few tiny creatures crawling around among the sand, and all over it was a peaceful scene the likes of which neither had experienced in some time. Sokka reminisced to sitting on the ice beaches as a kid, fishing with his father and listening to his stories about himself and Hakoda, and their younger days (and how Kya would just shake her head at their antics and still help fix the scratches at the end of it).

In ways, things had definitely changed. Sokka had grown to experience more than Hakoda could ever teach him, and Hakoda was still a man to look up to, someone that his children still needed—but whose own experiences gave him regrets that he had yet to admit to.

So long as there was still a war, everyone still had some changing to do.

Finally, Hakoda sighed. "Well, I suppose we should be heading back. Maybe the others have the supplies by now. Heh, and I've got the _best_ idea for a trap to use against the Fire Navy ships if they come nosing around."

"A plan?" Sokka perked up. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

As they started back, the sun almost ready to set for the evening, the chief turned back to his son. "You know, I may never get used to knowing all of the things that you and your sister are doing. The dangers you put yourselves in..."

"Dad, don't worry about us," the boy insisted. "I promise, I'm taking care of everyone as best I can."

"I don't doubt that," Hakoda smiled and pulled him back into a firm hug. "Just promise me that whatever happens...you don't regret what you've decided to do. For yourselves and for the world."

"Oh, there are things I'm always gonna regret. Like the cactus juice," he smirked, and his father chuckled. "But," he sighed. "I don't regret going on this whole journey. It feels like after so long of feeling like we were left behind, we're actually doing something _important._"

Hakoda smiled. "Exactly. But I _am _sorry if I'd ever made you or Katara feel like you _were_ left behind."

"It was never your fault, Dad," Sokka said as he put a hand on his arm, "I always blamed the Fire Nation anyway."

"There you go," said the chief with a grin as he ruffled the boy's hair, and together they made their way back into the camp, feeling like they were finally catching up.


End file.
